From Darkness to Light
by ShirotaGirl88
Summary: Non-Canon. Riddick meets Capt. Gabhrialla in prison & escapes with her. He becomes her protector & companion. Life changes drastically for them as their relationship progresses. Will it work or will Riddick & Gabh's past/nature catch up with them & ruin everything? - Riddick/O.C/Non-Canon setting. Contains HARSH language, violence, & adult situations. Focused mainly on Gabhrialla.
1. Part 1 - Intro

**Warning: Future HARSH language, violence, adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Intro-**

My real name is Gabhrialla but down here in this hell they call me Silver. I haven't seen the stars since I was seventeen. All I've seen is convicts and mercs who looked down on us from the guard platform. Not a pleasant sight to see. It's been three years. Three years since I was dumped off by some merc named Finx. Three years of hell, but I survived. I'll always survive. You'll see. Soon I'll break out of this shit-hole and I'll get my revenge on the military. I'm just bidding my time. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

* * *

**A.N. - I'll be posting future chapters as soon as I have a bunch stock-piled and edited!**

**A.N. #2 - I just wanted to warn you guys that this isn't mainly focused on Riddick. This is Gabhrialla's story that is encompassed by the encounters with Riddick and a growing, budding relationship. So in short I would say that our main focus will be on Gabhrialla. I apologize if me not stating otherwise confused you. **

**A.N. #3 - I'm blessed to have such amazing readers! Thank you *^-^***


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 1

******Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Present Day, Triple Max Security Prison Unex**

[Gabhrialla]

My 20th hasn't turned out as well as I'd have liked. I'm still in this shit-hole of a prison named Unex. Aside from the obvious I've had to knock some sense into another inmate, shiv one of the newest inmates who tried to get a little frisky with me, and then just watch everybody going about their daily business. Boring as fuck, but what else is there to do? Without any natural light or regular human company you just fought, killed, and became bored. Unless the guards decided to have a little fun. Then they would snipe us from their so called safe place. Fun times I tell you. Rrriigghhtt.

Anyways, my 20th has been just another day. Currently I'm sitting on the ledge above my cell watching the guards arguing. They didn't know I could see in the dark, so I was safe. A few mercs passed in and out of view arguing as well. Obviously over the price of a bounty. The bounty, being a huge piece of man, was turned away from me so I couldn't see what he looked like.

I shrugged and looked down as Phoenix walked towards my cell. When he was settled on the metal railing he smiled and looked up at me. "Hey, Silver, how're you doing?" His voice was rough but comforting. Like always, it had a relaxing effect on me.

Phoenix was just about the only person I trusted down here. He'd been in here for 14 years. His charge… killing the 8 high ranking government officials who murdered his wife and two daughters. I don't blame him for it either. I'd have done the same thing. That is if I had a family.

I smiled and jumped down, landing softly beside him. He stood at six foot so I had to look up at him now as I smiled. "I'm doing good considering the circumstances. How about you? Huh? Stayin' out of trouble?"

He slugged me in the arm while he chuckled. "Ya, Silver, I'm staying out of trouble."

Just then the guards hit the alarm to tell us a prisoner was being let down. I moved away from Phoenix and slid into the shadows. Didn't want the fucking guards to see me. Phoenix just smiled and shook his head. He turned his back to me and walked back the way he'd come. He knew me well enough. I turned my attention back to the situation on hand when I heard the chain from above clinking. Soon enough, the prisoner became visible. His arms were cuffed above his head and were hooked to the chain.

Halfway down, the chain making him twirl slowly, he looked down towards me. His eyes flashed silver and I gasped, moving deeper into the shadows but I knew it wouldn't help. His eyes had been shined. He could see in the dark just like I could and that fucking scared me. Seconds seemed to be hours before he turned away from me and his feet hit the ground of the prison. I slipped away as a few of the inmates charged him. I knew he'd win but I didn't want to watch. The yelling was cut of soon after and silence filled the prison. Something that didn't happen except when everyone was asleep.

Phoenix was hanging out in his cell when I walked in and sat down. He arched a brow and chuckled. "Didn't want to watch that man kill anyone? That's a shame, with you being the killer that you are."

I picked up one of his shoes that was sitting under the bunk I was on and threw it at his head. I was rewarded with a heavy thud as it smacked his shoulder when he dodged. "No, you bastard, I didn't want to watch that shit." When he chuckled again I glared at him. "His eyes are shined. He looked straight at me and it fucking scared me."

"Don't mind him, Silver. He's just another badass convict. He'll be killed soon enough." He stood up and walked over to the door and leaned on it. When he looked at me I saw emotions flicker across his face before he turned away. "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

I stood up and walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Thanks, Phoenix. You always got my back. Just remember I got yours too." Then I walked out and headed back to my own cell. When I got back I closed and locked the door before laying down on my bunk. Sleep enveloped me and my regular dreams began.

* * *

[4 years earlier]

_Bullets whizzed by my head as I ducked behind the lower wall just outside of Gansha. Gansha was full of rebels and it was my job to scope them out and snipe their asses so my men could get into the city. A bullet lodged itself into the brick to my left as I dodged along the wall. Behind me my men yelled out commands and waited for me to get into position. Once I hit the abandoned guard house I quickly climbed up the ladder and threw the door open. Looking around to see if I was alone I slowly closed the door and headed to the window. When I could see I unhooked my com off my belt and quickly spoke into it. "Tank, you there?"_

_Static cracked for a few seconds before Tank's voice filled the silence. "That you, Hawk?"_

"_Yah, you fuck. Who else could it be?" His laughter cracked through the com before I continued on. "My boys ready yet?"_

"_Yah, Hawk. We're ready and waiting." That was his response before quickly telling my men to prepare._

_When I looked over to where they were I could see their colours floating around them. Seemed to be a lot of green which was their fear, but there was red as well for their eagerness. The reason for being able to see that was because my eyes were shined. I'd been born that way. That's why I was the best fucking sniper in the military. I could see in the dark, unlike my men._

_Tank obviously knew I was watching 'cause he waved at me. I rolled my eyes before bringing the com back to my mouth. "You're stupid, Tank. I don't know why I associate myself with you."_

_As he laughed he replied. "It's 'cause you're in love with me, my lady hawk."_

_I growled into the com but his response was more laughter. "Maybe I should just snipe your ass right now, you little prick." But even as I said that a smile was spreading across my face. That didn't last long though because more shots rang out, this time directed at my men. As their commanding officer I knew I had to keep them alive. Serious again I positioned my sniper rifle while saying a silent prayer._

_Looking through the scope I scanned the city until I found my targets. Focusing, I breathed in and relaxed, making sure I had a clear shot. Seconds later shot after shot rang out as I focused and fired, taking down every target before they could react. After that group was gone I moved on to the next, repeating everything each time. When I saw no more obvious threats, I picked my com back up. "Tank."_

"_Yes, Hawk?"_

"_Move in. But be careful, please. Keep the men in line and keep your senses on overdrive." I looked back out at the city through my scope but didn't see anything suspicious. "It's clear for now, but I know there are more rebels hidden."_

_It was quite for a few seconds before Tank spoke. "Moving out, boss lady. We'll keep a lookout but you just watch our asses."_

_I turned my scope towards were Tank and my men were for a minute and watched as they silently made their way into the city. Once they were safely in, I moved my rifle around so that I could keep an eye on the roof tops and side streets. I had a bad feeling but I didn't know why. My men were the best of the best. We all had Spec. Ops training._

_Every few minutes I'd hear a shot or two and commed in to Tank so he could update me. They seemed to be near the end of the city, completing their sweep when my instincts made me jerk my scope to the front of the city. What I saw froze my blood. A Stealth Fighter was hovering just above the rooftops and the rocket launcher attached to the bottom was aimed straight at my men. I immediately jerked my com up and screamed into it. "TANK! Get your asses out of there! There's a Stealth Fighter headed towards you with a rocked aimed right at you!"_

_Silence was what I got for a few seconds before Tank responded. "What the fuck! We're…" Before he could finish the Fighter launched the rocket and it exploded into my men._

_Screaming, I reached out as if I could pull my men away from the danger…_

* * *

[Present Time]

Jerking awake, I found myself covered in sweat. My heart was racing and the images from my past burned in my memory. I got up off my bunk and walked over to the door. It was silent outside and I knew everyone else was sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes my memories replayed themselves over and over again in my dreams.

Punching the bars I cursed and opened my door. I walked down to Phoenix's cell to see if he was up but when I silently peeked in I saw that he wasn't. When I turned around I bumped into what seemed to be a solid wall. It caused me to move backwards off balance and I almost fell except for the hand fisting a portion of my shirt. When I was standing straight again I grabbed my shirt back and moved backwards. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, slinking around in the fucking dark like some rat? Who the fuck do you think you are?" As I looked up at the man before me I instantly snapped my mouth shut before I could say anything else. It was the new guy.

* * *

[Riddick]

I propped my hip up against the railing and flashed a smile. This girl had some spunk at least. My voice rumbled out, a deep baritone. "Slinking like a rat?" I watched as she moved back, her pretty silver eyes flashing dangerously. Made me wonder who she was. "I wasn't slinking. I was actually taking a walk."

She growled before answering. "The fuck you were. No one steals up behind someone like that unless they have a death wish." Again her eyes flashed. I found myself liking the colour of them.

"Then I guess I have a death wish." I smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Anything else you got to say?"

She straightened up and arched on of her brows. With her hands on her hips she looked straight into my eyes. "Yah, as a matter of fact I do. Who the fuck are you?"

"If I answer, do I get to know who you are?" I cocked head to the side and watched her. She showed no fear but I could smell it on her. Not much, but enough for me to scent the air quickly before she answered.

"Sure. I guess it's only fair that way. So, who are you?" She leaned against the rail and relaxed a little.

I didn't say anything for a minute so she cleared her throat. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." When she straightened back up and moved backwards into the shadows I knew that she'd heard about me. Her fear spiked and I loved it. It made me smile. "No need to worry though. I don't kill women. Never have and never will. Now, how about your name?"

She didn't relax but she did move forward a little and I watched as her sliver eyes glittered in the little light close by. "Name's Silver."

I chuckled softly. "No, your real name. Not what they call you down here."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Gabhrialla Kuchiki. That's my name, Riddick."

My eyes widened and I sucked in a deep breath. _It couldn't be_. Thoughts ran through my head as I quickly took in her appearance. She was in excellent shape and had some great muscles on her. Her cargo pants were clean, as well as her black tank top. Combat boots covered her feet and her stance told me she wasn't someone to fuck with. I guess it really was her, the great Captain Gabhrialla after all.

"You done scoping me out yet or do I have to break your face?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry. Was thinking." I shifted my weight until I was standing straight again. "I got a question real quick before I leave."

"What is it now?" She rolled her eyes and waited.

"You're not _Captain _Gabhrialla Kuchiki, formerly of the 5th Demolition Squad are you? Plus convicted murderer and discharge of the military?" I smiled when I saw her pale.

She drew a shiv and had me slammed against a cell door in seconds. "How the fuck do you know that about me?" When I didn't answer she pressed her shiv harder against my throat, drawing a line of blood. I could smell it and I shivered in delight. "Answer me! Now!"

I smiled before answering. "My older half-brother, Tank, was your right hand man. Weapons specialist and assistant medic. He would tell me about his commander whenever he could reach me on a secure private line. With me being a wanted convict, he didn't want me to get caught." She jerked away seconds after I finished but I wasn't done yet. "I've also read about you and your massacre of the Tetra Rebel leaders. Made me happy when I read that." I gave her one last smile before I turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows seconds later.


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 2

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 2-**

[8 Years Earlier – Gabhrialla]

"_You street rats line your asses up before I stomp them!" The recruiting officer bellowed out as me and about 18 other kids fought for a spot in the current line, all of us bruised and dirty. As he passed back and forth he took our appearances in. Many of the kids, like me, were homeless and had been picked up off the streets. When everyone was lined up he stopped in front of us and glared. "Alright street rats, can anyone here tell me why you're here?"_

_Everyone was silent. No one moved and I could see he was getting mad. But before he could explode I raised my hand. When he acknowledged me I answered. "Are we going to be the new military recruits?"_

_He walked over to where I was and stopped in front of me. "What's your name girl?"_

"_Gabhrialla Kuchiki." I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at him from behind my goggles._

"_Step forward, girl." When I did and I was standing out in front of the group he walked around me and looked me over. When he was back in front of me he stopped and looked down at me and smiled. "You were correct in your answer. It looks like you got some brains after all. But…" He reached down and tapped my dark goggles. "Take these off so I can see your eyes. You shouldn't even be wearing them."_

_I swallowed and shook my head. "I can't."_

_He didn't like my answer. "What the hell do you mean you can't? Do you mean you won't take them off?"_

_ Shaking my head again I looked up at him. "I said I can't, not that I wouldn't if I could."_

"_Ok." He squatted down in front of me so we were face to face. "Tell me why you can't. It better be a good reason or I'll kick that skinny ass of yours all around this compound."_

_Taking a deep breath I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Can you lower the lights?"_

_He pulled back and looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. He walked over to the lights and commanded them to 40%. Then he walked back over. "Now, tell me your reason for that."_

_Biting my lower lip I slowly reached up and slid my goggles off. When the light hit my shined eyes I bit back a hiss of pain before looking up at the officer. He stepped back, sucking in a sharp breath of surprise. "This is why I couldn't." Even though my face was bruised, my silver eyes up at him._

_A few of the kids behind me started to murmur before the officer snapped at them to shut up. When they did he turned back to me and leaned down so he could look closer at my eyes. "I guess that's a good reason. Now step back into line and put your goggles back on." When I was back where I was supposed to be and my goggles back on the commander demanded the lights back to a 100%. "Well street rats, now you know the reason why we picked all of you up off the streets. We needed recruits. We got them now." He started passing back and forth in front of us again, each of us watching him intently. "Each one of you will receive Special Ops training. You'll sweat, cry, and train. Every day, all day. When you're ready we will deploy you as needed whenever we need extra help."_

* * *

Remembering back, that day was the day that changed my life. I trained hard and then killed. I went up the ranks quickly until I became a Captain of the 5th Demolition Squad. I was their sniper. I was their leader.


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 3

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 3-**

[Present Day – Gabhrialla]

Sitting on my ledge above my cell I looked out at the daily activities of the other inmates. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after my run-in with Riddick so I'd sat here until everyone else was awake. It wasn't anything new I suppose, so I didn't think much about it.

I was getting tired of sitting so I jumped down and headed towards Phoenix's cell. When I got there he spotted me standing outside and beckoned me in. I smiled as I scooted through the door. "Hey, Phoenix."

"Hey, Silver. What's happening?" He patted the spot next to him and waited for me to sit.

I looked down at the floor and kicked a pebble before answering. "Nothing much. I'm just bored and I'm tired of thinking."

"What's on your mind?"

"My past. And Riddick." I shrugged and looked up at Phoenix.

Phoenix stopped what he was doing and looked at me, concern flashing in his eyes. "Why are you thinking about your past? And who is this Riddick?" Before I could answer, his mind latched onto my words. "Is that the guy from yesterday? The convict with the shined eyes?"

"Yah, that's him." I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes before continuing. "I had another nightmare last night. About my crew dying. When I woke up I came down here to see if you were awake but you weren't."

"You should have woken me up."

I shook my head. "No, I was alright. But when I turned around to go back I slammed into Riddick's chest. He scared the shit out of me but he stopped me from falling backwards. When I was upright again I flipped out on him and demanded to know who he was and why he was following me."

Phoenix stood up after he heard that Riddick had been following me and growled. "That shit was following you?" He headed toward the door. "I'm going to rip that man apart!"

"No!" I ran towards him and grabbed his arm before he could go any further. "He wasn't. I just assumed he was but he was really just walking around." Phoenix huffed but walked back over to his bed. When he was sitting again I continued. "I asked him who he was but he wanted my name in exchange before he'd answer. His name is Richard B. Riddick and he knows my real name. When I told him, he recognized me from when I murdered the leaders of the Tetra Rebel Force."

Phoenix was silent for a few minutes before looking up at me. "He's not the Riddick that's murdered hundreds and escaped every prison he's been in, right?" When I nodded that he was that man, Phoenix swallowed and took a deep breath. "That man is dangerous. How the hell did he know about you?"

Shrugging absently I got up and walked over to the door so I could look out. "Remember me telling you about my crew?"

"Yah, but what's that have anything to do with this man?"

I turned and looked at him, pain and anger glittering in my silver eyes. "His brother was my Lieutenant. He died in Gansha alongside my other men." Phoenix walked over and gently wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me with his warmth. Tears hung on the edge of my eyelashes as I talked into Phoenix's shirt. "I… I don't know what to do Phoenix. Tank is dead because of me and now I'm stuck in this fucking shit-hole with his brother."

Phoenix sighed and hugged me tighter. "It wasn't your fault that Tank died." He shushed me when I tried to speak. "Shush. I don't want to hear another word about that being your fault. You did everything in your power to make sure they were safe. Sometimes unexpected shit happens no matter how perfect you pull something off. Do you understand me?"

Sniffling, I nodded and pulled back away from Phoenix. While I was wiping my eyes dry I finally smiled. "Yah, I understand. You're such a big bully!" I smacked him playfully on the arm and started laughing lightly. I stayed with Phoenix for a while longer before I went back to my cell. It would be lunch time soon enough.


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 4

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 4-**

[2 Weeks Earlier – Axcia - Riddick]

_Docking my ship was quick so once I was done and had permission to leave the ship I headed into town. Maxine's Night was my destination. A drink and some time with a woman would cure me of my boredom. Then I'd head back out so I could drop my load off in Vamel. Planet Hexion wasn't too far from here so I had some time to spare._

_ Entering Maxine's Night I caught the smell of cherry blossoms and sex. A great combination. Looking around I caught Madame Maxine's attention. She walked towards me smiling brightly. "Well, look who we have here." She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine before leaning back to look at me. "It's nice to see you again, Aizaac. I always appreciate your service. Who can I get for you tonight?"_

_ "Asuka. If she's not busy."_

_ Maxine smiled and turned her back to me. "You know she's not busy. Asuka is in her usual room. Go on up, big boy."_

_ As I walked up the stairs a few of my regulars greeted me with kisses or by grabbing my ass. I liked both. When I got to the top I opened the first door on the right. Stepping in I was surrounded by the scent of honey and roses, Asuka's personal perfume. Thankfully the light was dimmed so I closed the door and took my goggles off. Asuka was sprawled out on the bed looking at me, lust openly dripping from her eyes. Boy do I love that look._

* * *

[2 Hours Later]

_"Thanks, Maxine." I was done and refreshed so I could get back to my ship and head out._

_ People were walking around, huddled in their jackets. The temperature on Axcia was a constant fifty degrees, cool enough that most people wore jackets and hats. Not me, I loved the cold. Probably because my body temperature rested at a high of ninety-eight degrees. Just before I got to the docking bay I felt someone watching me. I slipped into the shadows and scanned the area, searching for any signs of body heat. When I saw the colours hit my sight I immediately pulled a shiv from the back of my pants. Moving around the boxes quietly I drew closer to the target and before he could respond I was behind him, shoving my shiv deeply into his sweet spot. Warm blood gushed across my blade and down onto my fingers. The sweet scent of copper filled the air and spiked my adrenaline. As the body slid to the ground I slipped back into the shadows and made my way to my ship. Looking around the bay area I didn't see anyone but I could smell their fear and hear the cocking of guns. They must have shields designed to block their body heat because that's the only way I wouldn't be able to see them. _

_ Just as I turned a corner I was hit from above by a large man, his body pressing me into the dirt. More men jumped down from the containers around me and circled me while I stabbed the man on top of me in the chest. He roared and stepped back but he couldn't escape my shiv because seconds later it cut into this neck, severing his throat. He slumped to the ground and twitched at me feet as I looked out at the circle of men surrounding me._

_ "Riddick, kill another one of my men and I'll rip your nuts off and feed them to my dog." I glared as Finx, a merc I deeply hated, stepped out from behind a container._

_ I readjusted my shiv and continued to glare. "Finx, what a fucking pleasure to see your sorry ass is still trying to capture me."_

_ "Shut the fuck up, Riddick. This time there is no way out." He grinned, yellow teeth shining in the light. "How about you come with me like a good bitch 'cause I don't want to have to hurt you… right now at least." _

_ "Ha! You think I'm that fucking dumb? I don't think so, Finx. I like my freedom more than I like you." I smiled as I watched him fight his temper._

_ "Fine, I guess we'll do it your way." He stepped back and grinned. "Men, he's all yours."_

_ Seconds later the men charged and I was slashing and ducking, blood soaking my shirt and pants. While I was fighting with Finx's men, Finx was unloading one of his new toys. Turning to slash another one of his men I caught a glimpse of what he was holding and my blood seemed to freeze. The last thought that raced through my mind was, 'Oh, fuck!' and then the electric net hit me and volt after volt surged through my body, dropping me to the ground. Darkness greedily swallowed me._

* * *

[Present Day – Riddick]

Crouching below the guard tower I could hear the guards talking. There were 10 of them and I could smell their stink. They were talking about me and how I'd affect the prison population. I grinned and listened to them place bets. What they didn't know was that I'd already killed 15 of the convicts. They'd either tried to kill me or they were on my hit-list. Those ones were in deep shit.

My attention quickly shifted from the guards above to the activity going on below me. No one knew I was up above them so they didn't see me. Instead of watching the men below me my attention had been caught by the only woman imprisoned in this hell-hole. Gabhrialla had just walked out of another guy's cell. I'd caught the felling that they were close. Watching her walk into her cell, I slipped down from my perch and slide through the shadows. I stopped outside her cell and looked in. The room was pitch black but I could see her form huddled up on her bed. Her back was to me so I knew she couldn't see me. Red's emitted themselves from her body mixing with the smell of tears. I'd always hated the smell of tears so I silently moved back the way I'd come from. Climbing back up the rock side I found my ledge and pulled myself up onto it. Looking back over towards Gabhrialla's cell I shook my head before stretching out on my back.

* * *

**A.N. - I'll have more chapters up as they come along. I hope you've been able to follow the story so far. It's def. not canon and I don't want you to think so. I didn't create Riddick, but every other character you'll find, I've created. The planets and cities are from my brain too. **

**A.N. #2 - Just so you're not confused, if you see italics then that means it's either a dream, a memory of a past event, a thought about something that's already past, emphasis on something, or a foreign word.**

**A.N. #3 - The chapters aren't going to be very long most of the time, but once in a while they might reach just over a 1,000+ words. The timeline is going to jump around to as you see more memories and past events. It all ties the story together and I'll try to make it easy enough for you to follow. Thanks for taking the time to read and giving this story the patience needed to wait for chapter updates. *^_^***


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 5

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations. TRIGGER: ATTEMPTED/UNSUCCESSFUL RAPE.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 5-**

[3 Hours Later - Gabhriella]

I was sleeping when the alarm rang out, telling everyone lunch was ready. I sat up and looked around. Prisoners were running up to the serving area with their bowls in hand so I slowly slid off my bend and stretched before walking over to one of my shelves. I grabbed my own bowl and made my way up to the crowd of inmates and began to shove my way through. Behind me Phoenix was doing the same as well as making sure no one decided to shiv me for getting in front of them. When I got close to the front I stopped shoving and waited my turn. Phoenix stopped just behind me and smiled down at me. "They hate it when you shove in front of them. You almost got shived twice."

"I know, that's why I got you." I grinned back at him when he tapped me on the head with his bowl.

"Are you using me?"

I pretended to look innocent while trying not to smile. "No, who would do such a thing? Certainly not me." I laughed when he rolled his eyes and tapped me on the head again.

"Brat."

When I was able to move forward and present my bowl so that I could fill it with the gruel they called foot I noticed two of the guards looking closely at me. When I had my bowl filled and Phoenix was finished getting his we headed back down. The two guards silently followed. Riddick noticed while Phoenix and I were distracted with poking at our food so he followed the guards.

I said goodbye to Phoenix when I got to my cell and stepped inside. I was just sitting my bowl down on my bed when the two guards stepped into my cell. The tall one closed the door and smiled when I jerked around. "Well, well. Look what a fine piece of ass you've grown into." Both the guards laughed and leered at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in my cell? Get the fuck out before I shiv your asses!" I moved back against the far wall trying to get as far as I could from them. "Get the fuck out!"

Instead of listening they moved towards me, both of them at the same time. "Why would you want to shiv us? We only want to give you a little fun." The tall one was the one who grabbed for me first while the short guard blocked any exit attempts. When the tall guard had my arms binned behind me and my back pressed against the wall, the short one moved forward and tried to tie my hands. I kicked upwards, lifting my leg above my head and then back down onto his shoulder. He stumbled back with a curse before the tall guard savagely backhanded me across the mouth.

Despite the blow I struggled but I couldn't get loose. I could taste blood in my mouth from a cut. "Let me fucking go or else!"

Both men laughed while the tall guard shoved me over towards my bed, my hands now tied. When I hit the edge he shoved me again, causing me to fall backwards. I screamed but the short guard quickly shoved something dirty into my mouth, immediately muffling anything I tried to say. "Shut up, bitch. We only want to play." He looked over at the tall guard and smiled. "Hey, Chris, you want to go first and I'll watch?"

"I guess, but light that candle over there so I can see what the fuck I'm doing." While he was waiting for the candle to be lit he started shoving my legs apart. I tried to kick out at him but he was much stronger than me. Sometimes I not being a man, then I would be much stronger. When the guard named Chris finally succeeded in pulling my legs apart he quickly wedged himself in between them, grinding his hard-on against me roughly. I tried to scream again but the gag stopped me. I struggled against his hands as he reached up and ripped my shirt open. My attempts to get him off me only made him laugh. When the candle was finally lit, I closed my eyes in pain as the light stabbed against my sensitive eyes. I couldn't see anything but I could damn sure feel his disgusting hands squeezing my boobs really hard. His slobbering mouth moved from my cheek down my neck to trail in between my boobs. I gave a warning growl against the gag but it didn't affect him in the least.

Just as I almost bucked him off I heard my cell door open and then Chris' hands disappeared. He slowly stood up away from me and faced whoever it was that entered my cell. I couldn't see who it was but I could smell him. Riddick had a unique scent that one couldn't forget if you had a strong sense of smell, his rumbling voice confirmed it was him. "I don't think the girl likes what you're doing." His voice vibrated along my skin, giving my goosebumps.

The two guards stepped forward and pulled out their cattle prods. It was Chris who spoke first. "I'd advise you to stay the hell out of our business, Riddick. We don't like interruptions."

Riddick leaned against my door and smiled. "But _I_ like interruptions. So if you want to see another day I'd advise _you_ to move your asses out of this cell and leave the girl alone. Or…" He pulled a shiv out of his pocket and fingered it. "I'll have to slit you from dick to mouth."

I shivered at his words, knowing he would do as he said. The guards didn't believe him though. Chris shoved the short guard forwards with a command to kill him. The short guard didn't get the chance to do anything because Riddick disappeared in a flash, reappearing directly in front of him seconds later. He was so fast one could blink and miss his movements. Riddick's shiv buried itself into the short guard's crotch and was quickly pulled upwards until it hit the guard's jaw bone. Blood sprayed across Riddick's hand, pants, and shirt but before more than a few drops hit the floor the guard's body was thrown out the door, making a sickening crunch as it landed at a surprised Phoenix's feet. He'd heard the ruckus and had come to investigate. When he finally looked up from the body, Riddick shrugged and wiped the back of his bloody hand across his cheek. "I warned him." Turning back to Chris, Riddick cocked his head to the side and fingered his bloody shiv. "Last chance. I won't be so nice this time." Chris smelled like fear even though I couldn't see him shaking from it. I knew Riddick had won when Chris dropped his cattle prod and ran out of the cell but before he disappeared around Phoenix, Riddick called out softly. "Hey Chris, next time I see you messin' with the girl I won't let it slide. You'll wish you'd never heard my name." As soon as the guard was completely out of sight Riddick walked slowly over to me, followed closely by Phoenix.

I flinched away from his touch until he quietly whispered that I was safe. He pulled the gag out and quickly cut the rope binding my wrists. I still wasn't able to open my eyes though so I turned to face Riddick, knowing he was still directly in front of me. "Would you blow that damn light out, please?" The air moved in front of me as he slowly got up and walked over to the candle. When I smelled the blown out wick I opened my eyes and saw Phoenix standing close by. I was shocked to see him there. "Phoenix! When did you get here?"

Phoenix walked a little closer and watched me, worry furrowing his brows. "I'd just walked up to see what was going on when Riddick here threw that guard's bleeding body out the door."

I looked over at Riddick who was watching me intently. "Thank you, Riddick. Both for rescuing me and for blowing the candle out. Thank you."

Riddick took a step forward and knelt in front of me. He cocked his head for a second before speaking. "Your eyes are shined. How come I didn't notice the other night?"

I blinked, confused. "I don't know. I just figured you'd noticed. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought they were silver." He cocked his head again and stared at me for a while, making me uncomfortable. "Were you born with them like that or was it done surgically? If you don't mind me asking?"

I looked over at Phoenix who just shrugged. When I looked back at Riddick he was still watching me. "I was born with them. Got them from my mother." I shifted uncomfortably. "How 'bout yours? They surgical? Or natural? Bet they're surgical."

Riddick stood up and chuckled. He ran his large, still bloody hand over his bald head. "You got some spunk, girl. I was born with 'em, just like you. Except I got mine from both my parents… whoever they were." He walked around my cell looking at my things before turning back to me. "We'll finish this later." He quickly walked to the door, turning back for a second to throw me a smile. His white teeth flashed predatorily and I felt a shiver race across my body. "You're welcome by the way. Don't worry about a repeat. I won't be far." Then he was gone, swallowed by the shadows.

I took a deep breath before looking back to Phoenix. "That was a close one." I shivered again, this time in disgust over the thought of almost being raped.

Phoenix walked over to the bunk and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry I didn't notice them following us. And for not being here to protect you."

"It's alright. Kinda. You can't be everywhere all the time. Thankfully Riddick was there to help." I leaned against Phoenix's shoulder and stared out at the prison.

After a while Phoenix nudged me. "You want me to dispose of that body or do you want it as a bloody door-mat?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head. "You're sick. Get rid of it." We both laughed as he got up and went to get rid of the body. Before he finished picking it up I came over and called to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Silver." He disappeared down the walkway dragging the bleeding body behind him.

* * *

**A.N. - I just wanted you all to know that I'll warn you if there are things that might trigger bad responses in any one chapter. This is a violent story because Riddick's world isn't rainbows and sunshine. If you become uncomfortable at any time reading this I apologize. It is not my intention to upset you. So if you see a warning, don't read that chapter unless you can handle triggers. I have a few friends who can't and I respect that. I also understand them and have my own problems. Hence why there will be warnings. *^-^***

**A.N. #2 - Thank you for reading as far as you have. I'll have more chapters posted in time, once I have more chapters typed out. *^-^***


	7. Part 1 - Chapter 6

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 6-**

[Later That Night - Riddick]

I spent most of last night sitting above Gabhrialla's cell, watching the guards pass back and forth up above. I knew they were talking about what had happened some hours ago so I silently slipped away from my new perch and went up to listen. When I was close enough below them I was able to clearly hear them. They were indeed talking about us, like I'd thought, but the subject of the conversation shocked me. They were talking about shooting us and wipe their hands clean of the trouble we'd probably cause in the future. I gave a small grunt and quickly made my way back down so that I could head to Phoenix's cell.

I called out his name as soon as I stopped outside his door and waited for a response. He sat up and looked towards the door, unable to see me in the dark. "Who the hell is it?"

"Riddick. Now get your ass up and let me in. I've got something important to discuss with you." I waited patiently until he walked over to the door and unlocked it. He stepped back and let me in.

Once the door was closed behind the both of us he walked back over to one of his shelves. "You mind if I light a candle so I can see you?"

I quickly pulled my goggles I'd stolen down so that my eyes were protected. "Yah, go ahead."

After the light flickered to life, Phoenix turned around and crossed his arms across his massive chest. He wasn't a small man, that's for sure. "What the hell is so important that you needed to come in here and wake me up?"

"I was listening to the guards a while ago and I heard them making plans to kill me and then kill the girl so that they wouldn't have any more problems." I leaned against the wall as I watched the emotions playing across his face.

"They're going to kill Gabhrialla? How? When?"

I shrugged. "They didn't say when but they did say they were going to snipe us when we headed up to get food sometime." I shrugged again and cocked my head. "I just thought you'd like to know about that little detail. If it was just going to be me I wouldn't mind, but this also includes the girl. I know that she means something to you."

Phoenix frowned. "Why do you care about her? You're supposed to be a bad-ass convict with a murder record."

I shifted my boot and got a little more comfortable. "Normally I don't give a shit about other people, but…"

"But what?"

I just stared at him. "No reason."

With a heavy sigh Phoenix gave up and went over to sit down on his bunk. "I didn't know her meaning something to me was that obvious." He stayed silent for a minute before looking back up at me. "I've come to think of her as my daughter. She's about the age my own daughter would have been."

"You think of her as your daughter? I was thinking more along the lines of a lover." I shrugged with a small chuckle.

"A lover?" Phoenix's own chuckle was a soft rumble. "No, not a lover. But like a daughter, yes." Leaning forward he rubbed his hand across his face, scratching the stubble on his chin. "What are you doing to do?"

"Escape."

"Escape? How? No one has ever escaped Unex. And you plan on taking her with you?" He shook his head.

I just smiled and looked out at the silent prison. "You've noticed how they get in here, right?"

"Yah. What about it?"

Turning, I grinned widely. "If they can get in, we can get out. And I've got the perfect plan. I know how and I know when. Plus it's not going to be just me and the girl. You're coming too."

"What do you mean I'm coming with you? I'll just slow you down." He stood up and walked over to stand beside me."

I turned to look at him. "She'd kill me if I didn't bring you. I know how much she cares about you. Even though it's hidden from you. I can see it in her colours."

"Her colours?"

"Yah. I don't see like a normal person. I see a person's body heat. Each mood and emotion has a different colour. When she's with you she shines white. A colour I've rarely seen associated with a person. Do you understand now?" When he nodded I smiled. "Good. Now back to my plan. We need to do it at lunch. I'm going to talk to the girl in the morning when she wakes up. Don't bring anything except the things you can carry in your pockets. We'll get more things once we're out of here."

* * *

[Early Morning – Gabhrialla]

Stretching out I slowly opened my eyes. Last night was one of the few nights I didn't dream. Instead I just floated through darkness, sleeping quietly. Surprising after what I'd almost gone through. But something had woken me up. Looking around my cell I didn't see any colours even though I felt a presence. Someone was masking themselves. My heart sped up and I gripped the shiv beside me until a pair of silver orbs blinked out at me from the corner of the room. I sat up and glared. I knew who it was and I could smell him. He smelled like warm amber and sandalwood. Musky almost, yet tantalizing at the same time. "Why are you in my cell, Riddick?"

Silence met my question for a few seconds until I heard the rustle of his pants as he stepped forward into the faint light. His silver eyes flashed at me, reminding me that we both shared the same colour. "I just wanted to come see if you wanted to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" I slid my feet to the floor and stood up. I was only in my tank top and boxers. Riddick followed my movements with his eyes as I walked over to my pile of clothes.

"Escape. What else can it mean?" His breath caught as I took my tank top off so I could change into a clean one. My back was turned to him so I knew he could see my scars. His next question didn't surprise me. "How did you get those scars? They look like whip marks."

I slid my clean tank top on and then grabbed a pair of clean cargo pants to pull on before I turned back to him. "They're from my soldier days. That's all you need to know."

Riddick gave a small shrug and took a seat on my now vacated bed. "So, do you want to escape?"

"Why?"

"So you don't die." He sounded dead serious when he said it.

His words caught my attention for sure. I turned towards him and nodded. "I sure the hell do."

He smiled and watched as I brushed my long hair out and pulled it back up into a bun. "Phoenix and I talked last night after I found out the guards were going to kill me and you. We decided that it was a good idea to leave during lunch today."

I turned sharply and arched a brow. "How? Nobody has ever escaped, especially not with such short notice." I guess I was being skeptical.

He stood up and stretched like a lazy cat. A dangerous lazy cat. "No prison has ever kept me for long. I know how to escape and when we need to do it. But it'll need some muscle. Are you up to that?"

His question made me grin like a mad woman. I walked over to him and slid one of my shivs out from my pocket so that I could tap it against his belt buckle. "I don't think I need to answer that."


	8. Part 1 - Chapter 7

**********Warning: HARSH language, violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 7-**

[The Escape - Riddick]

The girl and I were crouched down above the doorway, the rock ledge hiding us. Phoenix was down below waiting for the guards to sound the alarm for lunch. He'd picked up the dead guard's cattle prod so we'd decided he would be the distraction. Soon enough the alarm sounded and we watched as the inmates started crowding around. Near the center, Phoenix pushed his way towards the front. The guards were stationed behind the low wall that kept them safe from any attacks… attacks from the front anyways.

Phoenix stepped forward, shoving people out of the way. That was the signal to start the plan. The guards looked up at him as he slid the cattle prod into view. "Hey, shit-for-brains, wanna come play?"

The guards instantly pulled out their hand guns and aimed at Phoenix. "Put it down. Don't make us shoot you, inmate."

Shoot me? Hah! I doubt it." He looked up behind the guards and winked.

I looked over at the girl and smiled. "You ready, girl?"

"You bet your ass I'm ready!" She slid a second shiv out from under her shirt and jumped, taking a flying leap off the ledge. I followed, smiling as I watched her land on a guard's back.

Before the other guards could react I landed in front of them. Phoenix took that instant to slide across the small wall. I slashed out at the closest guard, cutting a few fingers off before digging my shiv into his gut. As I ripped upwards I grabbed the gun from his now limp hand and aimed it at the guard sneaking up on the girl. The bullet whizzed past her ear and struck the guy in the eye. She looked up at me as she finished off her third guard. "What the fuck, Riddick! You about shot my fucking ear off!"

Before I could answer she threw her shiv off to the side of me and hit another guard. I arched a brow but she just grinned with a shrug before crossing her blood-soaked arms across her chest. I turned around and watched as Phoenix snapped the last guard's neck. Behind him the inmates were shoving each other around, trying to get over the wall. I jerked my head towards the open door and turned so I could push the girl forward. As soon as we stepped through the door Phoenix closed it, shutting off the massive herd of inmates. He turned back to us and shrugged. "I didn't like them very much."

Gabhrialla grinned. "Figures." She turned to look at me and arched her pretty brows. "What now?"

"We head up to the guard house. There's only three more left. They have a ship docked in the same bay they brought me in at." I moved around her and slowly headed up the stairs. Near the top I could hear someone frantically yelling into a com link. I quickly pushed the door open and brought the gun up, shooting the guard in the head. As he fell to the floor shots rang out from the far side of the room. They bounced off the wall right behind Gabhrialla's head. I shoved her back behind me and crouched down.

Peeking around a desk I spotted both of the remaining guards standing near the exit. Gabhrialla nudged me in the back and leaned forward. "Let me handle these ones." She held her hand out for the gun.

"Why? I can handle them just fine."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the gun from my hand before crawling off to the side. Looking back at us she grinned. "I used to be the best sniper the military had to offer so shut up and stay out of my way." She silently slid forward again, the desk hiding her from the guard's line of sight. Once she was on the other side of it she slid down to her stomach and sighted down the barrel. Seconds later two shots rang out, one after the other, and the guards dropped to the floor.

I stood up and walked over to the dead guards to check on them. Sure enough there were two bullet holes through their backs. I turned back to the girl, who was being helped up by Phoenix. "Nice fucking shooting, Gabhrialla. Nice fucking shooting." She smiled and moved closer to the control panels. I walked up behind her and quickly scanned the monitors. When I saw what I was looking for I pointed. "There, that's the ship we need to get to. Come on, it should be ready to fly."

Phoenix and Gabhriella followed behind me as I slid past the dead guards and hit the button for the doors. Soon we were running and weaving our way down one of the many halls before we found the hanger. While the other two made their way up the ramp and into the ship I checked the hanger out. Near the door we came through I found a few extra fuel cells. I reached down and grabbed two of them, dragging them over to the ship and up the ramp. It would be good to have some extras just in case something happened.

Gabhrialla met me in the cargo hold. "I did a ship analysis and she checked out perfectly. The guards kept her in tip-top shape. We're ready to leave anytime."

I nodded and busied myself with strapping the fuel cells down before I turned to her. "Thank you. You guys go ahead and strap yourselves in. I'll be right up." As she turned to leave I reached out and grabbed her hand. They were rougher than I'd had thought they would be. I could feel the small calluses along her palm, signs of the rough life she'd obviously lived.

Gabhriella cleared her throat and arched one of her brows at me. "You want to say something?"

I slowly released her hand and nodded. "I just wanted to say you did a good." As I brushed past her to head up, her silver eyes widened with surprise. I grinned to myself.


	9. Part 1 - Chapter 8

**************Warning: HARSH language, violence, some PETTING, and future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 8-**

[After Take-off - Gabhriella]

Riddick was sitting in the bridge trying to decide on the destination. I watched him for a while before going into the bathroom to shower and clean up. I was caked with dry blood and it was about time for it to come off. Pulling my shirt off was a bit of a problem. The blood had almost glued the fabric to my skin. Finally after a few minutes of struggling I slid it up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. Next were my pants, seemingly easier to remove. Seconds later my bra and boxers joined the pile. Turning the water on in the shower I set it to hot and slipped in closing the glass door behind me. I took a quick look around the shower and found some shampoo. I grabbed it and popped the top open drowning myself in the scent of vanilla. I smiled because I've always loved the smell of vanilla. In the prison it had been a luxury I'd only indulged in once, thanks to Phoenix. He'd been nice enough my second year in to ask around for a coveted bar of vanilla soap, after he'd saved my ass from getting shived.

As soon as all my hair and my body were clean I turned the water off and stepped out. I grabbed one of the four towels and dried myself off. Before my shower I'd dug around in the room I'd taken for myself and had found some boxers, cargo pants, and a green tank top. But there hadn't been any luck finding a clean bra. I quickly pulled everything on and risked going bra-less until I could get my only one clean.

I was just stepping out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes when I ran into Riddick's chest… again. This time he wasn't fast enough to grab me. I fell flat on my ass, surprised just as much as Riddick. I looked up at him and glared. "Fuck, Riddick. If I keep running into you I'm bound to break something instead of landing on my cushioned ass."

Riddick leaned down, laughing, and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me upwards so fast that I stumbled against him. His arms flew around me to ensure I didn't fall again. My body was pressed flush against his while my hands rested against his clothed pecs. I could feel them flex beneath my fingers and his heartbeat start to race which caused small tingling sensations to shoo down my arms, warming my whole body. Shivering slightly I pushed away from him and blushed as his large hands slid across my back and down my side. When he spoke his voice seemed a little hoarse. "Guess I'll have to keep that in mind then. Don't want you to get hurt and have to doctor you up. I'm not very good at playing nurse."

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to pick up my dirty clothes, pretending like nothing had happened. "You're such an ass, Riddick." Straightening up I quickly flicked my long damp hair back over my shoulder and glared at him. "I barely know you and I can be positive about that." I turned sharply and walked down the hallway to search for a washer so that I could wash my clothes. I was already missing my bra.

Riddick followed behind me. He was silent for a few minutes while I looked around and it kinda bugged me but I tried to ignore him. Finally when I cursed and spun around he smiled at me. "If you tell me what you're looking for I could help you. There's only so many places you can look and I already know them all."

Knowing he wouldn't leave me alone unless I answered I sighed. "I'm trying to find the washer. I need to get this blood out of my clothes."

Riddick walked up beside me until he was close enough for me to feel his body heat and pulled a door open just to the left of me. He looked down at me and I could see my reflection in his goggles. "In there."

I slowly looked away and peeked into the room. The lights were off but I could still see the washer and dryer. I turned back to thank Riddick but he wasn't there. The only thing left of him was his smell. I scented the air, pretty much like I'd seen him do the first time we'd both met. Warm amber and sandalwood wrapped around me and filled my senses. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and breathed it deeply in. I shook my head and turned, walking into the laundry room as I pulled my goggles off. Setting them on the dryer I began putting my clothes into the washer and added the soap that was sitting above it on a rack. Once the washer was going I pulled my goggles back on and slipped out into the hall and down to my room. The second I hit my real bed I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to envelope me.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up and stretched. For the first time in a long time I felt free and safe. Standing up I stretched again before heading out to check on how everyone was doing. Phoenix was the first one because I knew where he was. Sleeping peacefully. Stepping back into the hall I headed up towards the bridge. Sure enough Riddick was there but to my surprise he was sleeping. I silently padded over to the other chair and quietly sat down. The lights had been turned down really low so I took my goggles off and put them in my pocket. I sat back and watched Riddick as he slept. He was strangely handsome, I decided, while asleep. Almost like an innocent child. But I knew he was far from innocent. That lack of innocence didn't bother me though because I wasn't innocent either.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Riddick watching me, at least not until he coughed lightly. I jerked back from my disturbed thoughts and fought not to blush as his shined eyes glittered like mercury at me, causing my breath to hitch. "You shouldn't stare. Might give me the wrong idea."

I swallowed loudly and cracked a smile, feigning being relaxed when I was far from it. "That might be the case but you'll never know." I stared for a few more seconds before closing my eyes and leaning my head back to rest against the chair, ignoring his chuckle.

A few minutes passed before I heard Riddick's chair creak as he turned it to face the com pad. I opened my eyes and turned my chair as well in order to stare out at the stars. There was nothing out there but blackness and the sparkle of those beautiful stars. "It's been three years since I've seen the stars."

Riddick turned slightly towards me. "That's a long time to be locked up."

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't know if I remember how to live free though because it's been so long."

"What do you mean?" Riddick's chair creaked again as he turned his chair back to face me and leaned forward.

Looking down at my hands I gave a long, deep sigh. "I haven't been free since I was twelve. That's when they picked me up. I'd been living on the streets."

Riddick looked puzzled. "Who's they? Mercs?"

I shook my head and pulled my knees up against my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I let my head rest in the hollow my body had made. When I was settled I looked over at Riddick. "No. Not mercs. The military found me and forcibly recruited me. They took me off the streets and that's how I lost my freedom."

* * *

[Flashback – 8 Years Earlier]

_ "Bug!" My breath misted out as I ran. "Bug, where the living fuck are you?!"_

_ To my left a shape appeared, clutching it's arm. It was Bug. "Gabh, I'm so sorry." He stumbled over a rock and collapsed against me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were following me."_

_ "Shh, Bug. It's alright." I looked around the alley, my shined eyes giving me a great advantage out on the streets. When I didn't see anyone following after him, I pulled Bug against me so that I could check his arm. "How many of the others did they get?"_

_ Bug was silent for a few minutes, weaving in and out of consciousness and shivering in my arms. "I don't know, Gabh. Most of them. I saw three of the boys getting shot. Johnny, Alex, and Dominic."_

_ At the mention of Dominic I jerked. He was my brother. "Dom… Dom was shot?"_

_ Bug looked up at me and nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks. "He tried to stop them from getting the others. They… the-they just shot him and moved on. I tried to get to him but another officer shot my arm. I… I co-couldn't."_

_ His voice was fading away and I knew that he wasn't going to make it. He'd nearly bled-out by now and wrapping the wound would only be wasting precious time. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Bug. I'll see you again." A tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto his cheek as he took one last shuddering breath._

_ Standing up I gently laid Bug down onto the pavement. I silently moved down the alley until I could see the officers. They were shoving everyone into a truck, yelling for them to go faster. This was my family, the group of runaways and orphans that had become like brothers and sisters._

_ I was watching them silently from the shadows trying to think of a plan to save them when I heard someone behind me. I whirled around and crouched into a defensive position only to find myself face to face with the barrel of a rifle. I glared up at the man holding it but he only smirked as I tried to move away. I'd only moved a few inched before the butt of his rifle cracked across my face, dropping me to my knees. After I completely fell over into a shallow puddle of rain water I felt the officer lift me up but I was so disoriented that I couldn't do anything except lie there in his arms. When he stopped at the truck he took a small look down at me before shrugging and roughly throwing me into the back. The loud clang as the tail-gate closed echoed inside my skull and made me groan. When I was sure I was able to move I slowly inched my way up into a sitting position and looked around me. The others, all of my adopted family except for my precious brother, were crammed together and sporting identical bruises to my own. That's the day I lost hope of us ever being free again._

* * *

[Present Time – Gabhrialla]

Riddick quickly stood up and moved to kneel down in front of me. He reached up and brushed a single tear away from the corner of my eye where it dangled from my lashes, his fingertip warm as it pressed against my cheek. "I'm sorry."

Surprised, I looked up. Incidentally that brought me within inches of Riddick. I could feel his hot breath brushing against my face, causing goosebumps to break out across my arms. From this position his eyes seemed intoxicating and I found myself leaning forward. His hand slid down my cheek and moved around to cup the back of my neck, drawing me forward the last few centimeters. His other hand snaked around me, drawing me closer as his mouth captured mine, warm and gentle. His tongue traced along my lower lip, sucking it gently in between his lips. I opened my mouth for him and groaned as his tongue glided across mine, almost dueling. Riddick slid his hand up my back and twined into my hair, gently pulling.

My thoughts raced just as fast as my heart-rate. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ My mind was drowning. Riddick pulled back, letting his lips trace a warm path down along my jaw. My breath caught as his teeth nipped at the base of my throat. "Riddick."

He seemed to purr against my skin when I said his name. I ran my hands down across his back and slid them beneath his shirt so that I could explore along his broad, muscular back. His skin was unbelievably hot yet it felt so unbelievably good. I lightly drug my nails down his back, causing Riddick to growl. That low animalistic growl sent shivers down my body. Looking down at him, his silver eyes glittering, liquid heat pooled into the pit of my stomach.

Riddick lifted me up off the chair and sat down with me on his lap quicker than I could blink. His tongue traced down my throat and along my collarbone. Riddick's hands slid up under my shirt and roamed up my bare back, tracing gently over my scars while his lips burned a path across my collarbone, nipping here and there. I reached out and cupped my hands on either side of his face and drug him back up so that I could ravage his mouth like he'd done mine.

A cough almost too light to hear broke the silence in the room and brought the both of us back to reality. I turned my head to the side and blinked at Phoenix who was standing awkwardly in the doorway to the bridge. I could see his blush and felt my own cheeks heating up. I struggled off of Riddick's lap before looking down at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Riddick stood up and acknowledged Phoenix before peering back down at me. "The blame is on me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your emotions."

He watched me as I blushed harder before turning away and running out of the bridge, brushing past Phoenix. He sighed as the bathroom door closed.

* * *

[Riddick]

Phoenix just stood there taking in the whole scene. After Gabhrialla had left he walked in and took a seat in the now unoccupied chair. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't."

Phoenix arched a brow, unbelieving. "Are you sure?"

I sat down and buried my face in my hands, running them across the stubble on the top of my head. I was in desperate need of a shave. "To tell you the truth I don't really know what that was. It just happened out of the blue and I guess I took things a little too far."

Phoenix chuckled and looked out at the passing stars. "It happens sometimes, even to those people with hardened hearts."

I looked up at him, curiosity hitting hard. "What were you in Unex for?"

"I killed eight men who happened to be government officials." The tone of his words and the emotions that played off of him seemed to be haunting. Black flared off of him in waves, the colour of pain.

I knew I shouldn't ask such personal questions but I wanted to know. "What happened?"

"They killed my wife, Vivian, and my two beautiful daughters, Claire and Bella. They murdered the only people I had ever loved because I didn't accept their offer of a job. They wanted me but I didn't want to work for their corrupt business." Phoenix looked at me, pain filling his eyes. "I was a good man… at least once upon a time I was."

I nodded, fully understanding his situation. Turning to the com panel I checked to make sure that the auto pilot was on before I stood up, stretching with a groan. Phoenix watched me. I looked down at him, arching a brow. "You hungry? I was thinking of making something for all of us."

Phoenix stood and followed behind me, pausing in front of the bathroom door. He knocked and waited for the girl to say something. "Hey, Silver. It's Phoenix. I just wanted to let you know Riddick and I are going to fix something to eat. It's been a number of hours since we left Unex."

The door inched open and Gabhrialla peeked out. "I'll be right there. Thanks, Phoenix." Then she shut the door again.

I waited at the end of the hall for Phoenix and we both headed into the small galley. The guards had kept it well stocked with fresh perishables in the cooking unit and canned things in the pantry. After a few minutes of rummaging, we found everything we needed to make a decent supper.

Just as we were setting everything out to prepare, Gabhrialla came strolling in. she looked perfectly calm on the outside but as I turned to watch her, spikes of reds and greys flowed around her. She smelled of lust and confusion. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Need any help?"

Phoenix turned and grinned. "You any good at cooking?" His brows arched up as he waited for me to reply, his eyes glittering with laughter.

She gave a cute sniffed. "Truthfully, no. I've never cooked a day in my life." I watched as she walked over and smacked Phoenix upside the head, causing him to start laughing really hard. "Are you making fun of me, Phoenix? Cause if you are I'm going to strangle you."

"No, no. Of course I'm not." He pulled her into a hug and tousled her hair.

I stood back, leaning against the wall and watched the both of them. This was something new to me. I'd never been able to play around with anyone like Phoenix was right now. Phoenix let the girl go and looked over at me. "You want to grab the plates, or whatever they are, while I show this bad-ass shrimp how to cook?"

I couldn't help it, for the first time ever it seemed, laughter bubbled up out of me. I knew I surprised the other two just as much as I surprised myself. Gabhrialla glowered at me for laughing at her being called a shrimp but I just smiled back. "Yah, I'll grab 'em."

Setting the small table, I quietly watched Gabhrialla attempt to cook. Soon we were all sitting at the table almost elbow to elbow, each filling our plates with food so that we could stuff our gobs.

Phoenix and Gabhrialla both enjoyed it the most. "Damn, this shit is good. I've been without real food for fourteen years." Phoenix filled his pate again. Gabhrialla ate a little slower than Phoenix did but she didn't get any more than what was on her plate at the moment.

Finished myself I sat back and watched Gabhrialla eat. The lights were low enough that the both of us had our goggles off and as she talked animatedly with Phoenix her eyes sparkled in the low light. They were almost like beautiful jewels. I found myself enchanted by them like I'd never been with anyone else. Even her movements were beautiful. She was like a leopard, one of the big cats from many, many years ago – all loose-limbed and graceful, yet carefully controlled. I truthfully couldn't believe I was thinking all of this.

Once everyone had their fill I leaned forward so that they both moved their attention to me. "We're going to have to put down in one of the close galaxies sometime soon. We need to sell this ship and buy a new one. A bigger, faster ship that we will call home for a few months until we know what we're going to do." Phoenix and Gabhrialla both were paying close attention now. "We'll only get a few more days out of this ship before we dock and sell because there will be a report about our escape and I want our asses as far away as we can get."

Phoenix leaned forward to speak. "Do we know where we're docking?"

"I've plotted a course to New Esa, not too far from where we currently are. It's a safe little planet. From there we'll decide where to head to as long as it's not Republic owned. Those bastards can keep their fucking planets." I looked over at Gabhrialla to see her reaction and I was able to see that it was the same as Phoenix's, both wanted to get far away.

Scooping up the plates, Phoenix took them to the sink and started to wash them. With nothing else to do or say I headed back to my cabin to catch a few hours of much needed sleep, and to get a certain young woman off of my mind.

* * *

**A.N. - Oh merh ghods, my hands are cramping! AHHH! No more typing this morning, no more! Must have a break until later today! AHHHH!**

**A.N. #2 - *coughs* I apologize for that... dramatic author's note just above this one... but.. MY HAAANNNDDSSSSSSS! *coughs* LOL! **

**A.N. #3 - I'll have more chappies posted much later. Got church, laundry, and a dinner to go to. Boo. Cept for the laundry part, LOL! **


	10. Part 1 - Chapter 9

**************Warning: HARSH language, future violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 9-**

[The Following Morning - Gabhriella]

I yawned and stretched lazily, fully enjoying the luxury of it while I listened to the sounds of the ship around me. Throwing the blankets away I rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Looking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming I dashed across and shut the door. Without turning the lights on I quickly did my business, washed my hands and then headed back out. Halfway across the hall I heard a door start to open so I ran the rest of the way and slid through my door. Leaning against it I heard someone walk by and go into the bathroom. I waited a moment before sliding away from the door and started stripping my night shirt off and grabbed a pair of clean cargo pants. After I'd slipped them on I pulled my bra on over my head, completely grateful for finally having a clean one. I dug around one of the cloth drawers until I found a clean tank top, slipping it on as well before grabbing my brush. I tugged out the knots from my long hair and put it back into its customary bun. Properly dressed now I stepped out of my bedroom and headed down the hallway towards the smell of bacon coming from the galley.

I stopped at the doorway when I saw Riddick standing over the stove cooking the fake bacon. Food now-a-days wasn't like it had been years upon years ago. He was shirtless, his goggles dangling from his back pocket. He didn't need them because he'd turned the lights down to 20%. For Phoenix's benefit I guess so that he wouldn't bang against anything. I think he felt me staring because he turned around to face me. "Are you hungry?"

Phoenix brushed past me and took a seat at the table before I could answer. He looked up at Riddick and grinned. "I know I'm hungry as shit." When Riddick just rolled his eyes Phoenix looked over at me and patted the chair next to him. "Come sit, Silver."

I walked over and sat down beside him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and hugged me against him. Riddick finished the bacon and powdered eggs and brought it all to the table. As Riddick took his seat I leaned over the table and snatched a piece of bacon from his fingers, taking a small bite. "Thanks.

He growled low in his throat and snatched it back, crunching it into his mouth while he glared. "Get your own, girl."

I smiled and got some eggs and my own bacon. Phoenix smacked my hand lightly and I jerked it back, turning my glare on him. "What the hell was that for?"

Phoenix raised a brow and tsked me. "Don't steal a man's food." When he looked over at Riddick they both started chuckling. "Or they're liable to bite."

I rolled my eyes and took a bit of bacon. "Men."

* * *

**A.N. - I just wanted to sincerely thank Opera123 for always making me smile and for encouraging me with those wonderful reviews! **

**A.N. #2 - I also want to warn you again that this is Gabh's story, not solely Riddick's, so I apologize for any confusion. I'm just blessed to know you're reading. I hope you can continue to enjoy as I post chappies! **


	11. Part 1 - Chapter 10

******************Warning: HARSH language, violence, some PETTING, and future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 10-**

[2 Days Later – New Esa - Riddick]

Phoenix was beside me in the bridge. He was helping me fill out the landing request so that we could dock. I was sitting in the captain's chair checking my landing gear. Gabhrialla was back in her cabin, staying out of our way.

The control tower called. "Stand by, Maxer. We're prepping for your dock."

"Thanks, Control. Whenever you're ready." I sat back and watched the other ships flying in and out.

About a minute passed before Control contacted us again. "Maxer, this is Control. You can dock now. Bay 6, hanger 4."

It didn't take long for us to find our docking area and after we'd landed I quickly erased all the things I'd checked out so that there wouldn't be any paper trails. I beckoned Phoenix to follow me and then I stopped by Gabhrialla's cabin. Knocking I waited. When she peeked out I jerked my head towards the kitchen. "We're docked but I need to talk to both of you in the kitchen."

"Ok." She slipped out and closed the door behind her, following us and taking a seat at the table.

I waited until both of them were looking at me before I proceeded. "As you know we'll be selling this ship and buying a new one. I already have a buyer. But what I really wanted to talk to you guys about before we get off is our names."

Gabhrialla was the first to speak. "What about our names?"

"We can't use them." My words finally seemed to sink in for her. "We're escaped convicts so they'll be looking for us soon enough. To prevent us from being found we need a new identity. For now, we'll have to change our names but once we buy and move into our new ship I'll set up a new I.D. for each of us." I finally moved to the table and sat down.

Phoenix looked over at Gabhrialla and then back to me. "I got an idea. I think that me and silver should become father and daughter."

Gabhrialla stood up and shook her head. "No, that's stupid."

I turned towards her and pointed to the chair she'd just vacated. When she was sitting again, glaring at me, I cocked my head. "Why? That makes more sense to me more than anything else."

She continued to glare, her silver eyes flashing sparks at me. "How does it make sense?"

"It's the perfect cover-up."

Phoenix reached over and touched the back of her hand, getting her attention. "They won't be looking for a father and his daughter."

Gabhrialla rolled her eyes before finally admitting defeat. "I guess it's not stupid." She looked back at me and arched a brow. "What'll be your cover story?"

"A friend of your father's." I grinned at her. She just rolled those pretty eyes at me. Sighing I turned back to the situation at hand. "So, any names you guys want?"

Silence met my question for a few minutes while we though. Phoenix spoke up first. "I'll take Vincent."

Phoenix and I both turned to Gabhriella, waiting for her answer. Finally she shrugged. "I guess I can be Tegan."

I arched a brow at her, grinning. "Tegan?"

"Yah! You got a problem with it?"

I shook my head and reached over, patting her hand. "No, no problem… Tegan. That's an interesting name but I guess it suits you."

She just huffed and pulled her hand away. "What's yours?"

I stood up and walked over to the wall so that I could lean against it. "Rowan. Rowan Constantine's my name."

Phoenix chuckled. "I like that." Laughter was shaking his large frame. "Vincent, Tegan, and Rowan. One quirky little bunch."

I laughed myself as Gabhrialla smacked Phoenix upside the back of his head. They truly did act like father and daughter. Coughing, I caught both of their attention again. "You two have first names but what about the last name."

"Dominic."

"Phoenix."

Both spoke at the same time. I decided to pick Gabhrialla's choice, for reasons I wanted to keep for myself. "Dominic it is." Phoenix started to protest but I stopped him before he started. "No arguing. Phoenix would have been a dead giveaway. Sorry, Phoenix. Now get your things together because we're leaving." I stepped around them and into the hallway, both of them following in behind me before they went their separate ways to their cabins.

* * *

In town I finished buying a brand new luxury merchant ship. It had a living room, a dining room that could seat twelve, four large cabins, a workout room, a medical bay, an expanded cargo bay, and a large entertainment room to be converted into a work room for the computers that I needed to buy. The galley had a top-of-the-line prep unit and cryo-storage locker for the perishables. While Phoenix and Gabhrialla bought the things they needed I did some shopping of my own. I ordered supplies: dishes, cups, silverware, canned goods, perishable foods, soap, towels, bed linens, tools, supplies to repair anything on-board, and four high-tech computers along with their accessories. I was truly grateful that I had credits spread out of multiple galaxy banks under different names. We wouldn't be lacking for anything for a long while.

After I'd told the merchant where to send everything I went in search of a clothing store. I was in some serious need of new clothes. The one I found also happened to have a certain young lady shopping in it as well. Gabhrialla spotted me the second I entered. She walked over carrying some pants and shirts. "Hi, R…" She stopped herself when I shook my head. "Sorry… Hey, Rowan. Did you get everything you needed?"

I walked over to a rack and looked through the pants. "Mostly. I just need more clothes."

"If you're looking for cargo pants they're back that way." She pointed back to the far right corner.

I moved to the back and browsed through the cargo pants. While I picked out the ones I wanted, Gabhrialla continued shopping. I found myself looking up every so often, enjoying the way her body moved. It was very cat-like, almost predatory. A growl escaped my throat as I thought back to the other night on the ship. Her turning around and smiling at me snapped me out of my thoughts. I needed to focus on the task at hand and not her. I finished sorting through them and had twenty in total when I was done. I walked over to the counter and dropped them off, telling the cashier that I'd be back. Brushing around other racks of clothes I headed over to the shelves that carried the tank tops I wore. I picked twenty of those as well and made my way back to the counter, sitting the shirts down beside the pile of cargos.

While the cashier checked everything out, Gabhrialla slid up behind me. She looked over my shoulder and laughed. "Guess you did need more clothes."

I turned around and grinned, pointing at her own pile of clothes. "Looks the same for you."

"Yah, I was tired of not having what I needed." She shrugged.

I eyeballed her pile of tank tops and cargo pants and noticed a couple bras sticking out of the middle of the pile. Smiling I reached over and tugged one of them out and held it up by a strap. It was glittery and green. "Guess you needed to get these too, so you didn't have to go commando like the other night."

She blushed crimson and yanked the bra out of my hand, shoving it back into the pile. "Shut up."

Grinning like a cat who'd found the cream I turned back to the counter to pay and grab my bags. Just as I was handing the woman my credit chip, Gabhrialla's booted foot hit me in the ass. I had to grab the counter to prevent a fall. Both women in front and behind me burst out laughing. Growling, I turned around to retaliate but Gabhrialla just stepped back and stuck her tongue out at me. I arched a brow. "If you want to keep that pretty tongue, you'd better keep it hidden."

Bags in hand I turned and left while Gabhrialla started checking out her things. Knowing that I needed to get back to the ship I turned down a few short cuts and arrived just as the supplies did. I chuckled as I entered the code to open the cargo bay. _Was that good timing or what?_

* * *

Phoenix and Gabhrialla arrived a little bit later, having gotten lost on the way to the new ship. As they climbed the stairs from the cargo bay, bags in hand, they stopped and looked around. I met them at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to your new home. It has everything we need and each of us gets our own cabin."

Gabhrialla stepped up beside me and whistled. "Damn, Riddick. This is the best ship I've ever been on." She moved forward and started checking everything out. Turning she grinned. "You outdid yourself! Where are the rooms?"

I moved around her and headed down one of the connecting corridors. Arriving at a T in the hallway I moved to the right after making sure both of them were following me. When I arrived in front of two doors near the middle of the hallway, one on each side, I pointed to the one on the right. "This one is yours, Gabhrialla." Pointing to the one next to it but further down I nodded to Phoenix. "And that one's yours, big guy. And _this_ room," I moved to the one on the left directly across from Gabhrialla's, "is mine."

Both of them stepped towards their rooms and entered. I followed in behind Gabhrialla and closed the door behind me. She turned around, surprised that I'd followed her. "What are you doing?" She dropped her bags.

I walked towards her and watched as she backed up until the bed stopped her. I took that opportunity to pounce, knocking her backwards onto the bare mattress. "I'm getting payback for what you did in the store."

She struggled against me until I pinned her hands above her head. Her silver eyes pleaded up at me. "Please, get off."

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "No." Letting my mouth slide across her cheek I roughly captured her mouth, ravishing it.

When I pulled away she bucked upwards trying to throw me off. "Let me fucking go!"

"No." Sitting up a little I called the lights down to 10%. Reaching down I pulled her goggles off before doing the same to mine.

She glared up at me which made me lean down and look closer at her eyes. Silver and beautiful. But my observation of such beauty was cut short when she flashed a shiv from in between her lips. With a fluid arching movement it flashed across my cheek. A thin line of blood traced down it, catching me completely off guard. In the blink of an eye the tiny blade was gone again. I drew back with a small hiss as she bucked once more. "Get the fuck off me, Riddick, or the next time I won't miss."

I let her hands go and crawled off the bed. As she sat up I smiled. "You're good, girl. I'll give you that. But hear this, next time you kick my ass I'll be sure to do more than kiss that pretty little mouth of yours."

I closed the door behind me and went to the bridge. I ran a pre-flight scan and checked the hulls integrity. After that I sent out a launch request and waited. A few minutes passed before we had permission. I called back over the com speakers to Phoenix and Gabhrialla telling them to strap down. I waited a minute more before I threw the throttle forward. The ship hit orbit pretty quickly, the pressure holding me against the seat until we broke free of the atmosphere. Once I had the ship set to auto-pilot I stood up and stretched. Making my way to the entertainment room and began working on setting up the new computers and syncing them to the ships computer system. Once they were up and running I sat back on one of the couches and began to work on creating our new I.D.'s.

* * *

A little after nine that evening, Gabhrialla walked in with a plate of food. I didn't look up until she spoke. "Riddick. Here, I brought you something to eat. You missed dinner."

Taking the warm plate from her I nodded. "Thanks."

She sat down beside me and looked at the progress I'd made with the new identities. "How much more do you have to do?"

I shrugged. "They're almost done. Just a few more details and I can put them into the database."

Gabhrialla sighed and leaned back, stretching with a groan. "Do you have any plans on where we're going? Places we'll stop and such? Or are we just going to land when we need to stock up and refuel?"

"I don't have any set plans right now. I'm still just plotting the course." I stretched out beside her and closed my eyes. "You got any places in mind?"

"No."

I grunted and remained silent for a while. When I opened my eyes again, Gabhrialla was sleeping. Her soft breathes moving her bangs up and down. Leaning over I gently brushed them back behind her ear, marveling at the silky texture. Being this close to her caused something to stir in me. It wasn't just the fire burning in my veins but almost a warm butterfly feeling. Closing my eyes I leaned forward a little, scenting along her skin. Vanilla captured my attention. She smelled like vanilla.

Jerking back I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed. I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew I was fucked beyond reason. I wanted her, more than I've ever wanted anything. Her innocence and strength were things I found myself surprisingly attracted to. _Strange, right?_ A fucked up, mass murdering convict having feelings for a little shit like her, a woman I could almost call my equal? Now that's fucked up.


	12. Part 1 - Chapter 11

******************Warning: HARSH language, violence. TRIGGER: Mention of past rape.**

* * *

**Part 1: Escaping**

**-Chapter 11-**

[Three Days Earlier – Outside Unex - Finx]

"Marcus!" I silently swore to myself that I was going to shoot that kid if he didn't get his ass here soon. "Marcus!"

"Here, Boss." The kid came running up with a com pad in his hand.

I snatched the com pad out of his hands and looked at the message. The Republic wanted me to re-capture Riddick, who'd escaped yesterday. Looking up at the boy, I shoved the com pad back at him. "Get the fucking Republic on call now. And don't take your fucking time either, boy!"

"Yes, sir!" The boy took off down the hall to set up the meeting.

While he did that I typed in the command so my ship would orbit Unex on auto-pilot. Grabbing my bottle of whiskey on the way out, I headed to the conference room. Marcus was just finishing setting everything up when I stepped through the doors. I was met by the obnoxious image of the Republic's president. "Nice to see you, Fin. How's work these days?"

I grabbed a seat and reclined back, taking a swig of my whiskey. "Cut the fucking crap, Jean. Tell me what the fuck you want so I can get the damn job done."

Jean tsked at me. "Now, now. You know I hate foul language." I just shrugged. "Fine, I'll get to the point. Riddick is a danger to the Republic and I want him back in prison. I'll pay you 10,000 up front and another 10,000 when I get the report that he's back in the slam."

"20 fucking thousand for Riddick? Are you trying to fucking insult me?" I snorted. "I won't take less than 50,000. Now and when I get him. Otherwise you'll never will."

Jean was silent for a long period of time, just staring at me with cold eyes, before answering. "I suppose he's worth 100,000. But I want him alive and unharmed if you can. I've got plans for him."

I nodded, finally happy. "I'll be sure to treat him… properly. Anything else you want?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, two others escaped with him. Kill them if you can."

I stood up and grinned. "My pleasure, Jean. I'll be talking to you soon."

As the screen went blank I turned and walked out, heading back to the bridge. "Marcus!"

This time he appeared in seconds. "Yes, Boss?"

"I want you to search every online record you can and I want you to look for any sales transpiring over the ship Maxer. When you find it I want a name. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." He turned and ran out leaving me alone on the bridge.

I sat down and pulled up the data on the three missing convicts. Two were the ones I'd brought in, the other had been there for 14 years. Pulling up the woman's profile I scrolled through it. I remembered her well. She'd been seventeen then, a knock-out beauty and a hell-cat. I'd gotten a good bounty from her… and a long scar as well.

* * *

[3 Years Earlier – Finx]

_ I could smell the girl. Smell her fear as she ran from me. She wasn't far, probably just around the corner. Off to my left I heard something roll across the ground. I headed towards the noise, only to find a large rat chasing after a large can. Turning back around I headed the way I'd came, moving silently towards the crates._

_ Rounding the corner I finally saw her. She was trapped between me and a dead end. I grinned and advanced. "Here little mousey, mouse."_

_ Finally stopping her searching to find a way away from me, she turned around with a shiv in each hand. "Leave me the fuck alone, merc." Her goggles were off so I could see her eyes glittering dangerously._

_ "I can't do that, little mouse. I want my payday soon so your shit out of luck." I moved forward, cautious of the shivs. When she turned to see if there was another way out I took the opportunity and charged her, knocking her backwards into the crates. Straddling her I grinned down, that was until her legs came up and wrapped around my waist and locked in front of me. She jerked backwards and I went flying with a curse. She slashed as I flew and cut my arm. When she was standing finally she leapt up onto the crates, climbing higher. _

_I snarled up at her. "Bitch!" She was gone in the blink of an eye but I wasn't finished with her. I pulled my com off my belt and radioed my other crew members who were spread out. "Boys, the target's traveling back towards you. Look up though 'cause she's on the crates."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Hooking my com back onto my belt I ripped my sleeve off and wrapped my arm with it, pulling it tight with my teeth. "Fucking bitch." As soon as that was done I headed back the way I'd came, listening for anything remotely related to the girl. Near the front entrance I heard a shot echo and I hauled ass up there._

_As my men came into sight I saw the girl crouched in the center holding one of her arms. Shoving my way past my men I stepped in front of her. Blood was dripping down her arm and pooling at her feet. The second I reached for her she struck out with the shiv in her good hand. I dodged, but just barely. "Leave me the fuck alone you filthy merc!"_

_Laughing, I stepped back and pulled my tranquilizer gun out. "Baby, I'm far from filthy." I aimed and shot but missed as she dodged, surprisingly fast._

_Her growl echoed across the empty warehouse. "It'll take more than a fucking dart to catch me." Seemingly out of nowhere a silver knife whistled through the air and embedded into one of my men. As he fell she turned and rammed into another one, slamming him to the pavement. Then she got up and started running towards the open door._

_Sighing, I pulled out a remote and flipped the button. Lights from my ship flared to life, blinding the girl. "I really didn't want to do that." Her scream pierced the air around me, some of my men covering their ears. As she dropped to the ground, covering her eyes, I shook my head. I took my time walking over to her and once I was standing above her I flipped the lights off. Darkness surrounded us again. Crouching beside her I pulled a syringe out of my jacket and flicked the top off. Reaching down, I gently picked one of her shaking arms up and stabbed the needle into her and let pushed the tranquilizer into her. Soon her body stopped shaking and her breathing evened out as it started working._

_Picking her up, I found her to be as light as a feather. As I walked to my ship my men followed behind me. I smiled down at the unconscious girl. "I always get my way, baby. You just chose the hard way."_

_Once everyone was onboard and the girl chained up I took off as quick as I could so that patrol wouldn't catch me. When we left the atmosphere I put my ship on auto-pilot and headed back to check the girl out. She was still knocked out so when I entered the cell she didn't know it. As I gently pulled her clothes off she didn't move. When my hands touched her naked body she didn't flinch. And when I positioned myself in between her legs, entering her without any pleasantries, tearing through her thin virginal barrier she didn't make a sound. _God, I love my job_**.**_

* * *

[Present Time, A Few Days Later – New Esa – Finx]

Slamming the man against the wall I pressed my blade against his throat. "I'll ask one more fucking time. What the fuck was the man's name?"

"Rick! He said his name was Rick." Fear rolled off this man but he seemed to be telling me the truth this time.

I slowly let him down. Turning around I headed to the door. Before exiting I turned back to him and grinned. "Thanks, man. You just helped me out, in a big way." When I saw him relax and start to say something I threw one of my tiny blades, hitting him in the throat. I walked out just as his body tumbled to the floor, blood beginning to pool around him.

Stepping back onto my ship, my crew asked if I got what I'd been looking for. I said I had and then told them to strap down. The request to launch was sent and I prepared for takeoff. I couldn't help but grin as I thought about what I'd do with all those credits. _Boy, did I love my fucking job._ The launch went smoothly and we broke through the atmosphere quickly. Looking out the window I couldn't help but grin. "Soon, Riddick. Soon your ass will be mine again."

* * *

**A.N. - Just so you know I really feckin' hate Finx. He's my character but I hate his guts! I want to castrate him myself. Grrrrr. **

**A.N. #2 - This is the last chapter of Part 1. Part 2: Forbidden Love will begin with chapter 12. **


	13. Part 2 - Chapter 12

******************Warning: HARSH language, future violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 2: Forbidden Love**

**-Chapter 12-**

[3 Months Later – Valla - Gabhrialla]

It's been 3 months since we escaped Unex. During those 3 months we'd traveled through a few galaxies, pretending to be merchants. We picked up and hauled cargo for some top companies, making as much money as we could. It really surprised me when Riddick announced that we were going to be docking in Valla, a planet in the Xenda galaxy, and buying a house. He'd said we were going to live as normal a life as possible.

So here I am sitting in our new livingroom reading. I had music playing when Riddick walked in, rubbing his head after a fresh shave. I blinked up at him through the dim light and smiled. "Morning, Riddick. How was work last night?"

A grunt was my only response until he flopped down on the couch. He looked bone tired. "I guess it was alright. Had some fuck take a shot at me before I threw his ass out the door."

"I didn't know Cecilia's was that rough." I wasn't worries… too much anyways. I knew from his reputation that Riddick could handle himself. He just grunted again in response to what I'd said. I shrugged and went back to my book. A few minutes later I felt his eyes on me so I looked up from my book to arch a brow at him. "What?"

"Have you sent in that application for the Villa Tech Institute?"

I looked away, not being able to stare back at him with his eyes gleaming at me accusingly. "No… I haven't."

Riddick sat up with a low growl. "Why the fuck not? I told you that your ass is going and there's no debate!"

I threw my book down and glared at him. "I'm not some fucking kid to be bossed around, especially by you!"

Phoenix walked in and sat down in one of the reclining chairs. "I sent it in already. You're going whether or not you want to. It's part of our new life, so don't ruin it."

I growled, pretty much like Riddick, and stormed out of the room to head towards the gym on the other side of the house. On the way there I pulled my hair up, which hung down past my butt now, into a bun and held it in place with a small dagger Riddick had gotten me. I keyed open the door and walked in. I kept the lights off and began to stretch.

Riddick followed behind, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. His voice rumbled out through the darkness. "Careful, Gabh. Your anger is a big problem."

I snorted. "Like I care."

In a flash Riddick was behind me, the light caressing off his blade as it brushed across my throat, catching my attention. His voice growled against my ear, sending shivers down my body. "Anger causes judgment impairment, making you slower and less perceptive of your surroundings."

Before I could answer, his blade was gone along with his body. "Riddick?" Silence met my question. I turned but even though I could see in the dark, he'd disappeared. "I know you're here. I can smell you."

Riddick slid up behind me quietly, his arms snaking around my waist and chest, pulling me against him. But I'd been ready so I turned, pressing a small shiv against his throat. Before I could gloat that I'd got the drop on him the blade was gone, snatched from my fingers faster than I could see. "Don't get cocky."

My breath caught as his hand slid back across my back. Being this close to him caused my mind to go gooey. "What?"

Riddick leaned closer, pressing his mouth against my ear. "Don't be cocky, Gabh." His whisper tickled against the small hairs on my ear, causing me to jerk backwards bringing us face to face.

He was close enough that I could feel his breath brushing across my lips. His eyes seemed to melt through me. I started leaning forward when I felt his hand inch up my back under my shirt. "No!" I jerked back out of his grasp, startling the both of us.

"What's wrong?" His voice was close to me again.

I shivered, suppressing the memories that had just popped up after so long. "Nothing. It's nothing."

His hands brushed across my arms as he pulled me towards him. "This doesn't look like nothing. You totally freaked when I touched our back. It's not like I don't know about the scars."

I tried to pull away again but his arms stopped me. "It's just memories that have been popping up lately, ok? Just please, let me go."

"Ok. I'm sorry, Gabh."

I looked up at him and weakly smiled after he let me go. "It wasn't your fault, Riddick. I'm just fucked up, that's all."

He grunted and pulled me towards the door. "We all are fucked up in some way or another."

Stepping out into the hallway I looked up at Riddick. "Is it important?"

"Is what important?"

I shuffled my feet before answering. "Me going to school."

Riddick stepped closer to me, our bodies almost touching. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I would look at him. "Yes." His lips gently touched mine for a few seconds before he pulled away.

I was left speechless and weak in the knees as he walked away. I could still feel his lips against mine. Shaking my head I walked back into the now deserted living room and picked my book back up. But I couldn't keep my mind on what I was reading, instead I could only picture Riddick kissing me. "Fuck, Gabh. You're in deep shit now." I was definitely screwed.

* * *

[Later That Night – Riddick]

Cecilia's was busy tonight and I'd already had to throw three rowdy guys out. It was near closing time so I headed to the bar so I could help Bethany clean up. Bethany saw me coming and smiled. "Hey there, Rowan."

"Hey, Bethany." I walked down the bar picking up the glasses and handing them to her.

Bethany kept up with me, dumping the glasses onto a dirty dish cart which she sent back to Bruce, the guy who washed them. Once we were done I sighed and sat down at the bar, relaxing. Bethany grabbed two cold beers and walked around the bar to join me. As she slid onto the stool beside me she handed me one. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't have anything planned. I'm thinking of heading home and passing out, once we lock up."

"You could join me."

I chocked on my sip of beer and as I wiped my mouth off I looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged and leaned forward, flashing a bit of cleavage. "I mean, you can come to my place tonight and have a little fun."

Now I got her meaning. I shook my head. "I don't think so."

She pouted. "You don't like me?"

"No. I mean yes. Yes I like you but I've only known you for two weeks." I tipped my beer up and finished it before standing up.

Bethany stopped me, draping her hands across my shoulders. She pressed her body against mine and smiled up at me. "You can get to know me, big man. I promise I won't bite… unless you want me to."

As her hands caressed down my chest I could help but think of all the things I could do to her. It wasn't like I hadn't used women before, and I did need some relief. Dragging her roughly against me I leaned down and captured her mouth. I could taste the beer on her lips and I growled against them. Fuck, she tasted good. Pulling back I grinned. "Show me the way, sweetheart."

* * *

Hours later I stepped out of Bethany's apartment. The sun was just rising so I slid my goggles down to protect my eyes. I called a cab and gave him my address. As I stared out the window I watched the buildings and business' pass by. When the cab finally pulled up outside my house I paid and got out. Looking up at the house I saw all the lights were off. I quickly unlocked the door and stepped in. It was silent. I closed the door and locked it back up. I was just heading for the stairs when I saw Gabhrialla laying on the couch.

I walked into the livingroom and looked down at her, pulling my goggles off and stuffing them into my back pocket. She looked so peaceful while she slept. I found my heart speeding up while I watched her. She was so beautiful. When I looked at her I could see colours I'd never seen before. Colours of joy and happiness. Unknown to her or anyone besides myself for that matter, she'd changed me. I'm not the unloving, uncaring monster I used to be. Now, it seemed, I had someone to care for.

Leaning down I gently scooped her up into my arms. Surprisingly she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head against my chest. She softly murmured my name before becoming silent again. Once I was upstairs I detoured to her room and softly opened the door, cradling her with one arm. Then I walked over to her bed and leaned down to pull the covers back. Gently placing her on the bed I knelt down beside her. First I took her socks off and then I pulled her sweater and pants off, leaving her in her boxers and tank top.

Pulling the blanket up I sat down beside her and watched her sleeping. I stayed that way for about twenty minutes, just watching the rising and falling of her chest. I gently leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips before standing up and crossing the room. When I got to the door I gave one last look behind me at her before I left, closing it behind me quietly. I leaned against the door just staring down the dark hallway. I sighed and shook my head. She was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A.N. so you know who is who:**

***Riddick - alias: Rowan Constantine - 32 years old.**

***Gabhrialla - alias: Tegan Dominic - 20 years old.**

***Phoenix - alias: Vincent Dominic - 40 years old.**


	14. Part 2 - Chapter 13

**Warning: HARSH language, future violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 2: Forbidden Love**

**-Chapter 13-**

[Two Days Later – Valla Technical Institute – Gabhrialla, aka Tegan]

Sitting in the office, I watched the rain pouring down. Two or three students ran through rain, heading to class.

"Miss Dominic." A woman walked up in front of me and stopped.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Please, call me Tegan."

She nodded. "Well, Tegan, you may call me Ms. Manzaño. Please follow me. I'll take you to where your classes will be." I got up and grabbed my bag, quickly dashing after her. Heading down the hall and then heading upstairs she showed me where my first four classes were going to be. Then she headed outside, walking under the roofed sidewalk. When we arrived at one of the separate buildings she held the door open for me and beckoned me through. "Through here is where your last class will be."

I followed in behind her and took everything in. "Thank you, Ms. Manzaño."

She turned and smiled down at me. "You're welcome, Tegan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a teacher's meeting I need to get to. Don't be afraid to ask for me if you need help." Then she was gone.

Sighing, I walked back the way I'd come and headed to my first class, Computer Basics. I knocked on the door and entered, avoiding the stares of the other students while I looked at the floor through my goggle. The teacher walked up and offered me his hand. When I took it he gripped it gently. "You must be Tegan Dominic. Welcome to the class. You haven't missed much seeing that we only started yesterday."

I slowly looked up as he spoke and I was shocked to be staring into the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Even though I couldn't see colours very well, I could definitely see the colour of his eyes. When I realized I was staring slack-jawed I snapped back to my senses and blushed. "I'm sorry." I looked back at the floor and that was all I could manage to mumble.

He just laughed and pulled me towards the only free seat which happened to be in the front. "You can sit here and you can call me Mr. Tanner. We're currently on page 15." I took my seat as he turned back to face the class and pulled my textbook out, opening it to the right page.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't turn out too bad. After classes were done I gladly took a cab back home, smiling when it pulled up outside the gates. I'd rather be here all day but because Riddick deemed it important I didn't want to disappoint him. So I decided to go to Valla Tech. It wasn't a bad as I thought.

After paying the driver I got out and bound my way to the house. It was around three in the evening in this planet's 27 hour day. The only thing I hated about this planet was the hour the damn sun was up. Unlocking the front door I dropped my bag on the hall table and called out. No one answered so I shrugged and headed up to my room. I quickly changed into some workout clothes and pulled my goggles off, thankful for it being dark in the house. I headed down to the gym.

When I keyed open the door I was met by darkness and the sound of fists hitting a material. I could see Riddick' silhouette in the far corner. He was smashing the punching bag, each impact sinking his fist into the material and throwing it back against its chain. Again and again he struck, never missing a beat. I took a deep, shaky breath and allowed my eyes to roam down his bare sweat-glistening back. My heart started beating faster and my knees shook a little as I admired the untamed animal violence oozing from him. It surprised me that I wasn't frightened, instead I was drawn in and hooked like a fish. I wanted to be caught by him, to belong to this beast of a man.

Growling deep in my throat I looked away and moved to my own corner of the gym. I fought not to blush at the direction of my thoughts. I gave a gentle cough so that Riddick would know I was there. "Riddick."

A he slowly turned to face me his silver eyes flashed in the darkness causing my breath to hitch. Then he disappeared into the shadows, stalking closer to me. I stood still until I felt his body brush up against my arm. "I didn't know you were back already."

I struggled to keep my eyes focused elsewhere besides his well-muscled chested as he stopped in front of me. "I'm only taking five classes." After a few seconds of staring down at me he moved around me and circled like predator, his hands brushing against my arms here and there before he gave a small grunt and moved away from me. His destination was his regular punching bag again.

I was a little disappointed that that was all he had to say but I let it slide. Spreading my legs out to shoulder width I started stretching, groaning every few seconds as my constantly sore muscles flexed. It felt good to be able to work out regularly but it did make my body ache. No pain, no gain I suppose. When I was done stretching I moved into my katas and fighting patterns I'd learned while in the military. Before too long I noticed that Riddick hadn't gone back to punching the punching bag, instead he'd taken a seat against the far wall and watched me intently. I tried to ignore him the best I could but it was really hard. I was able to endure it for half an hour before I grew slightly frustrated by his attention so I stopped what I was doing and walked over to stand in front of him. I propped both my hands on my hips and growled. "It's not polite to stare."

Riddick blinked up at me and gave a small shrug as if he didn't have a care in the world. "That never stopped you from staring at me."

I blushed and looked away. "I don't stare at you!"

Riddick stood up and moved to stand as close to me as he could, his hand snaking out to capture my chin. He forced me to look up at him and he grinned. "Liar." I jerked away from him and turned my back to him as I walked over and grabbed my water bottle up from the floor. His laugher only served to infuriate me more. He just didn't know how he was freaking affecting me! I marched out of the gym and through the house. I could hear him quickly follow after me. "Gabhrialla."

I dodged around the furniture and aimed for the stairs. "Leave me alone." I sighed in frustration and slammed my fist into the wall near the base of the stair. He fucking got under my skin and I couldn't believe I liked him. I raced up the stairs and slammed my door behind me.

His fist soon pounded on my bedroom door and his voice boomed along with it. "Gabhrialla, open this fucking door now."

I gave a small huff. "Fuck you." I strode into my bathroom and pulled me sweaty shirt off. I knew I was blowing this out of proportion but sometimes I was just moody as all hell. Tossing my shirt to the side I slide my pants off and toed them away. I was just getting ready to take my boxers off when Riddick bodily slammed into my door and knocked it off its hinges. I jerked around as he stormed into the bathroom. "What the fuck, Riddick?!"

Riddick cut my words off by slamming me against the wall, his words a mixed hissy growl from between clenched teeth. "I don't like being fucking ignored, girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed at his chest. "So what? What're you going to do about it, slit my throat?"

His hand wrapped tightly around my throat as he lifted me off of the floor. His free hand slipped in between my legs to support my weight and I gave a soft hopefully inaudible moan at the contact. "Don't fucking tempt me. You wouldn't like the results."

I struggled to keep glaring at him but I could feel his arm burning against me where it pressed. "Do it then."

Something flickered in his eyes as I stared at him and his hand slowly loosened against my throat. He swallowed roughly and started lowering me back to the floor. "I couldn't." He gently pushed away from me so that he could lean against the far wall, leaving me shaking and unstable on my feet. I slowly slumped to the floor and pulled my knees up against my chin, laying my head down against them. Riddick did the same a few seconds later and we both just gazed at each other for an unknown amount of time. When he finally spoke again it was almost a whisper. "Why do I seem to piss you off so easily? Tell me that at least so I understand."

I sighed. "I don't know why." Of course I was lying because I couldn't tell him he made me sexually frustrated. "It… it just happens. I guess I'm just a miserable fucking girl. Moody as hell."

Riddick rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, reaching out across the space between us to brush a finger against the front of one of my legs. "Does that mean I'll have to get used to this moody shit?"

"I guess. I mean, Phoenix had to so you might as well get used to it." I shrugged and started struggling my way off the floor. When I was up I gave a small smile down at Riddick as I offered him my hand. "Now, if you're finished storming around and destroying doors I really need a shower. I stink."

Riddick slowly gripped my hand, his calluses from his years of rough living brushing teasingly against my skin, and allowed me to help pull him up. Once he was standing over me again he slowly moved up close to me, pressing me back against the wall. This time though it was much gentler. "I'm done… for now."

His hand slid around my waist and rested against the hollow of my back, pulling me forward. My pulse was roaring in my ears now and I was finding it hard to find the correct words to speak. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He grinned devilishly and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips across my cheek. "Stealing this." His lips capturing mine truly surprised me. Then he was gone quicker than I could blink, just like before, and leaving me breathless. _Damn him!_

* * *

[Later That Night – Phoenix]

With a heavy groan I walked into the house after a long day of work. I sat my keys down on the table in the foyer and headed to the kitchen to grab a much needed beer. Riddick was sitting at the table when I walked in, sipping a cup of tea. I arched a brow but opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He only looked up when I turned and popped the top. "Hey, Phoenix."

I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and plopped down into it, happy to be off my feet finally. I smiled and raised my can of beer in salute. "Riddick." I took a healthy swig of the foaming liquid. "No work tonight?"

Riddick shook his head and didn't look up from his cup of tea. "It's my night off. How was your work tonight?"

"Stressful."

Riddick opened his mouth to say something but Gabhrialla interrupted as she strolled into the kitchen wearing a pair of green short and a tank top, singing softly to herself. "_Forsaken, I have come for you tonight. Awaken, look in my eyes and take my hand. Give yourself up to me._" I watched as Riddick slowly looked up from his tea and intently watched Gabhrialla as she reached up into the cabinet to grab a glass before turning the faucet on and filling it with water. I narrowed my eyes and kicked out under the table at Riddick's shin. He jerked at the impact and turned to glare at me. "What the fuck was that for?"

Gabhrialla turned around and smiled at me before I saw her eyes trail down to Riddick for a few seconds. Then she turned away and walked back out of the kitchen with her glass of water and her music playing loudly. I waited until I heard her climb the stairs and her door close before I turned my attention back to Riddick. "You shouldn't look at her like that."

Riddick sat up straighter, still glaring. "Like what?"

"Like she's your prey." I rolled my eyes. I got along with this man and I was truly thankful for him helping us to escape but I'd become very protective of Gabhrialla. "I'm not going to watch you lust after my girl like some hot n' ready dog. You're not going to mess with her and then hurt her. You're a man who needs a lot of women."

Riddick leaned over the table and growled at me. "First she's not your girl, second I can do whatever I fucking want. Gabhrialla is a grown woman who can decide if she wants to be with me or not."

"No… no, you can't do whatever the fuck you want. Not unless you mean it. Not unless you truly care about her." I watched those words sink into him and wasn't surprised when shock stole across his face. He sat back in his chair and ran a hand across his face. Now he understood what I'd meant. "She deserves that and unless you can control your lust, don't use her. She's already gone through enough, just like you and I."

He was silent for a few minutes, rubbing his hands across his face before he finally took a deep breath and moved to rub the bridge of his nose. "I know."

Riddick slowly stood and finished off his tea before putting the cup in the sink. He looked over his shoulder at me a final time before he left the kitchen. I heard him grab his leather jacket and keys before heading out the door. It closed behind him with a soft click and I shook my head. I took a long, deep drink of my beer. "Patience, Riddick. I know you're feeling things you've never felt before. Just be patient." My words drifted off into the dark house with no one but myself to hear them. I sighed heavily.

* * *

**A.N. - I hope all of you had a happy Thanksgiving! I LOVE TURKEY! LoL! **


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 14

**Warning: HARSH language, future violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 2: Forbidden Love**

**-Chapter 14-**

[A Week Later – Gabhrialla]

In the following week since I started classes they had been going good. I managed to catch on quickly and I was even getting top grades in all of them. I was learning extensively about computer codes, building computer, making all kinds of programs for computers, everything about cyber space, and much, much more. It was amazing how the computer world worked. And besides good grades in my classes I'd managed to make a few friends. Even my teachers were super nice and my favourite was definitely Mr. Tanner. He seemed like a laid back person, someone I could have fun with. But he wasn't a Riddick. He was taller but with a slightly smaller build. His muscles didn't match Riddick's but they were defined enough to notice. Most of all I found myself drawn in by his green eyes, so calming and vibrant. His hair rested just below his shoulders and was as black as midnight. When I was in class he completely made me forget about Riddick and my past. All I could think about was being in class with him. _Boy was I screwed_.

"Tegan!" I was jolted from my thoughts by Isabelle, one of my new friend.

I turned around to face her. "Where you talking to me?"

"Was I talking to you?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, I was."

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming or something."

She reached over and patted my and. "That's alright, Tegan. I was just asking if you had plans for tonight."

I shrugged. "No. I normally don't. Just a few hard hour in the gym when I get back home."

Isabelle's eye widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. "You have a gym in your house?"

"Yah."

She smiled and jumped up and down in her seat. "That's so cool! Do you live with anyone? A boyfriend or something?"

"Yah. I live with my father and a close family friend. He's more like a bodyguard than anything." I shrugged and picked my cup of tea up.

"Will I get to meet them sometime? I would really like to come see where you live." She sounded pretty excited.

"I'll have to ask." She pouted and I grinned before taking another sip of tea. "Anyway, why did you ask if I had plans?"

"Because Rihanna and I are going to Cecilia's tonight. It's ladies night and everything is half price."

I nearly choked on my tea when she mentioned Cecilia's. That's where Riddick worked. "Cecilia'?"

"Yah. Why? Have you heard of it before?" She arched her brows at me and waited for my answer.

"Yah, I've heard of it and I don't want to go." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

Isabelle stood as well. "Why? What' wrong with Cecilia's?"

"Nothing."

She snorted and followed me out of the coffee shop and into the rain. "Nothing my ass, Tegan!" She reached out and tugged me to a stop. "If there is nothing wrong then why not come with us? Even if it's for an hour or two?"

She looked at me pleadingly, her lip pouting out. Finally I sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not?" But I knew I was going to be miserable because Riddick always worked Friday nights.

Isabelle squealed with delight, making me cringe. I still wasn't used to interacting with people. "Ok! Do you want to meet us there or should we pick you up?"

I thought about it for a second and shrugged. "How about picking me up?"

She hopped excitedly in place. "What's your address?"

"You got a piece of paper?" I waited until she got a piece out along with a pen. "It's 814 E. Onyx Street."

She scribbled it down quickly before looking back up at me. "Ok! We'll pick you up at 8 sharp!"

"Ok." I watched as she hurried away and I slowly shook my head. Riddick was going to kill me tonight.

* * *

[7:56 p.m.]

Dressed in a form fitting skirt and a black sparkling top I stepped down the stairs and grabbed my small purse. Flipping my long hair back behind me I slipped the strap over my shoulder and reached up to adjust my goggles.

Phoenix walked out of the kitchen and stopped, surprised to see me dressed up. "Going somewhere?"

I looked down at my outfit then back up, smiling. "Yah, some friends of mine from the college invited me out."

He walked over to me and grinned. "That's good. You need to get out more. Socialize and interact with more people." He crossed his arms across his chest and arched a brow. "So, where are you going?"

I swallowed nervously as he brushed my bangs back. "Cecilia's."

He stepped back and arched his other brow. "You know Riddick's working tonight, right?"

"Yah… I didn't want to go but my friends really wanted me to."

He gave a sigh and chuckled lightly. He didn't say anything as he turned away from me and headed upstairs. When he reached the top he turned back to me. "Just relax and have fun. The big brute shouldn't bother you." Then he disappeared into his room

Just as I was turning to head out the door I heard a car pull up and honk. I quickly grabbed my keys and stuffed them into my purse as I ran out the door. Isabella and Rihanna both whistled as me as I ran down the stairs and hopped into the car. "Man, Tegan. You really clean up nicely." That came from Rihanna.

Isabelle waited until we were out onto the street before turning and smiling at me from the front seat. "That was a very large and beautiful house. At first I thought we'd come to the wrong address until I double checked."

I blushed and looked out the window. "Thanks."

Isabelle reached over the seat and grabbed a handful of my hair and let it slowly slide out of her hand. "I don't think I ever imagined your hair being this long. You should really wear it down for classes Monday."

I shrugged. "I don't wear it down often. It gets in the way sometimes and it hurts like hell when I accidentally sit on it."

Rihanna laughed and shook a finger at me. "That shouldn't stop you, girl. You're a real knock-out."

I snorted and shook my head. "I don't think so."

Rihanna looked over the seat at me in surprise and then turned back to the road. "Girl, whoever thinks and says you're not a knock-out needs some serious medical help."

"Yah! Rihanna's right. Anyone who can't see your outshining beauty is truly blind." Isabelle turned around and reached both arms into the back seat to wrap me in a hug even though I tensed up.

Before I could think of a reply to either of them, Rihanna pulled into Cecilia's parking lot and stopped the car near the front. We all stepped out and Rihanna locked the car behind us. "Ok, girls, party time!"

As we headed towards the entrance I could hear the loud music pounding through the doors. A large bouncer stopped us and asked for our ID's. When he was through checking us out he opened the door and welcomed us. "Enjoy, ladies."

Stepping inside we were met by low lights and loud music. I pulled my goggles off so I could see clearly. Looking around I didn't see Riddick so I relaxed a little. As we grabbed a booth, both Rihanna and Isabelle looked over at me. They were fixing to ask me what I wanted to drink when they both stopped and gasped. I looked down at the table. Rihanna gently reached over and lifted my face back up so she could see my eyes. "Tegan. Your eyes… what's wrong with them?"

I looked away and shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with them, if you see from my perspective."

Isabelle leaned in to look closer at my eyes. "What do you mean? Why do they shine like that?"

"I was born with them so to me there's nothing wrong with them." I sighed and sat back against the booth's padded backrest. "I can only see certain colours as well as a person's body heat. But I can't stand bright lights, they hurt my eyes."

"Is that why you wear those tinted goggles all the time?" Rihanna cocked her head and kept staring. "I think I understand. You can see perfectly at night, without any light, but only in select colours and heat signatures."

Isabelle looked over at her, confused. "What?"

Rihanna rolled her eyes. "It's like some miner's getting their eyes surgically shined but instead they're completely natural."

"Shit! I understand now. Back on my home planet we had a lot of miners who had shined eyes." Isabelle beamed at finally understanding.

They both looked at me, making me feel rather uncomfortable, and smiled. "Cool!"

I just rolled my eyes and waved a waitress over to the table. She walked over and smiled down at me. "What can I get for you girl?"

Rihanna answered for all three of us. "Three Cosmos, please."

"I'll bring them right over." She disappeared as fast as she appeared.

I looked at Rihanna. "What the hell's a Cosmo?"

Isabelle laughed in disbelief. "Don't tell us you've never had a Cosmo before!"

"I haven't."

Rihanna tsked me and then smiled when the waitress returned with the drinks. "You'll like it." She passed me my glass and both she and Isabelle raised theirs. "Here's to your first Cosmo, Tegan."

Taking a slow sip I closed my eyes as the alcohol slid smoothly down my throat and settled warmly in my stomach. "Damn… that's not too bad."

Isabelle and Rihanna both laughed and we finished our drinks while we watched the live band play their pounding music.

* * *

I was on my third Cosmo when Riddick walked downstairs and into the club. I didn't spot him until I looked over at the bar and saw him leaning against it talking to the waitress who'd brought us our drinks. I choked on my drink when I happened to spot him there. "Fuck!"

Isabelle and Rihanna quickly looked over at me in concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" But that nothing had finally spotted me, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. He growled and I swear I could hear it over the music as he stalked my way. "Fuck."

Rihanna finally looked at what I was staring at and froze. "Fuck me sideways. Do you know that man, Tegan?" She looked back at me, a little scared at my response.

"Yah, I do." I swallowed hard as Riddick walked up to the table and leaned against the back of my booth. I looked up at him. "Rowan."

Riddick looked at my friends who were rooted to their seats and positively scared. Then he turned back to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging with friends." I glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Riddick chuckled. "You know I work every Friday."

Rihanna finally spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. "Hi. My name is Rihanna and this is Isabelle." She pointed at Isabelle so he'd know for sure. "We go to college with Tegan."

Riddick turned his attention to Rihanna and Isabelle again. "I didn't know she had friends. She never talks about school."

Rihanna looked at me in confusion. "How do you know this guy?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "He's the family friend I told Isabelle about that lives with me and my dad."

Isabelle grinned at me. "He does look like a bodyguard!"

I tried to shush her but she'd caught Riddick' attention. "Bodyguard? Is that what she told you I was?"

"No, she just said you were like a bodyguard."

Riddick looked at me and I blushed. "Well, she's almost right." My eyes flashed upwards but he ignored me and continued to talk to Isabelle. "I'm a bouncer here."

"Cool!" My kick to her shin made her squeak. "Ouch. What was that for?"

I glared at Riddick. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Maybe." Riddick slid in beside me and then leaned in and whispered against my ear. "I just wanted to say you look sexy tonight." Then he stood back up while I blushed and turned back to the girls. "It was nice to meet you, girls." With a small tip of his head he slid back into the crowd of people who were dancing.

I finished off my drink before Rihanna shook herself out of the trance she seemed to be in. Then she looked at me. "That man feels so dangerous."

"You have no idea."

She cocked her head. "Does that mean he is dangerous? And his eyes, they were like yours!"

I shrugged and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "He's only dangerous if you rub him the wrong way."

"What about his eyes?"

Glancing over at Riddick standing by the bar I sighed wearily. "We both come from the same background. He's full Furian, I'm half Furian. That's why we both have the same eyes."

Rihanna and Isabelle thankfully stayed quiet about Riddick for the rest of the night. It was about 11 p.m. when Riddick walked back over to our booth and stopped in front of me. "Are you busy?"

I looked up at him. "No, why?"

"I wanted you to dance with me." His voice shivered down my body as his silver eyes pierced through me. "Please." He never said please so I looked over at my friends to see if it was alright but they grinned and waved me on. Turning back to Riddick I nodded nervously. I'd never danced before. Riddick took my hand and led me into the crowd, pulling me towards the center. When he stopped his hands gently slid around my waist and pulled me against him. "Relax, Gabh."

"I don't know how to dance."

He leaned down and gently kissed my ear. "I'll show you, just follow me."

His body started to rock back and forth. I followed him and soon we were both dancing. I looked around me at what the other people and watched what they were doing. Following them as well I turned and swayed my hips against him. Soon I felt his hands brushing across my hips as he pulled me backwards against him. I could feel the warmth of his body burning through my clothes. Riddick brushed my hair off to the side, away from my neck, and leaned down to gently kiss my shoulder. His voice purred against my throat. "So beautiful." He nudged my chin back so that his lips could trail across my throat while his body pressed and swayed against mine.

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes, completely lost against him. I placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled it down so that I could capture his lips. His hands tangled into my hair while he devoured my moth, our tongues dueling. When he pulled away he sucked in a quick breath before locking his lips onto my collarbone, pulling my head backwards. The music disappeared and so did the people. The only thing left was me and Riddick.

Riddick's mouth was just dipping into my cleavage when someone calling his name brought us back to reality. I looked over at the person calling his name and saw that it was the same waitress who'd brought me and my friend's drinks. She didn't seem to be happy with Riddick. "Rowan!" She waited until he looked at her. I moved backwards, feeling her animosity towards me. "Who the fuck is this?!"

Riddick stepped forward with a growl. "None of your business, Bethany."

Isabelle and Rihanna saw the commotion going down and hurried over to me, worried.

"None of my business, Rowan? None of my fucking business?! So, fucking me for a little more than a week means you can still mess around with other fucking women?" She was completely angry and making a scene.

I looked over at Riddick after hearing her words. I felt violated almost. "You… you're with her? And you led me on?"

Riddick stepped towards me but I backed up. "Tegan, it's not what it sounds like. I'm not with her."

I blinked tears out of my eyes, unbelieving. "Then what the fuck is it, Riddick?" I snapped my mouth shut when I accidentally said that. But I quickly covered up my mistake. "What the living fuck I it, Rowan Riddick Constantine? Huh? Tell me fucking that!"

He glared at me but I wasn't scared. "She was just a quick fuck. That's all it was."

I'd heard enough. I turned and walked away while Bethany jumped at Riddick and started yelling. He shoved her away and called after me but I ignored him and grabbed my purse from the booth. I paid the bill and walked out, Isabelle and Rihanna following me. "Take me home, please." Once were piled into the car and it was on its way back to my house, tear started falling and I found myself crying all the way back because Riddick had hurt me bad.

* * *

**A.N. - Shits about to hit the fan, LOL! Grab your umbrellas!**

**A.N. #2 - I'm truly thankful for all of you who are reading this, even if I only know you're there by the steadily growing number of hits. Thank you. Gracias. Arigatou. Kamsamnida. *^-^***


	16. Part 2 - Chapter 15

**Warning: HARSH language, future violence, future adult situations.**

* * *

**Part 2: Forbidden Love**

**-Chapter 15-**

[Midnight That Same Night – Galaxy Marshall Luke T. Blackburn]

"Sir, there's an incoming call for you." Alexi waited to continue. When I turned around he did so. "It's from a woman on Valla in the Xenda Galaxy. She says she has information about Richard B. Riddick."

Riddick's name caught my attention. "Patch her through."

I waited until her voice broke the short silence. "Hello?"

"What's your name, woman?" I wanted to get information quickly and then set out to arrest Riddick.

"Bethany McAnnion. I live on Valla and I know where Riddick is staying. Well, more like living." She sounded smug.

"Well, Ms. McAnnion, tell me where he's living. You obviously already know about the reward so enough stalling."

She huffed but did as I said. "He's living on Valla. He works here at the bar I work in, Cecilia's. I just found out who he was because he was going by the name of Rowan Constantine."

"Ok. Thank you. Your reward will be sent. Don't do anything that might rouse suspicious and don't do anything on your own."

"Oh, I won't."

I rolled my eye and shut the call off. Now I could arrest Riddick, instead of those mercs finding him and sending him to some shitty slam. Now I could have Riddick executed for killing my only son. "You're mine, Riddick." I turned around and began to plot the course to Valla. "Alexis!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Prepare everyone for hyper jump. Tell the men to strap in." He ran off and I turned back to finish typing in the final destination. "Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." As I was slammed back against my seat I smiled, finally my day was coming. Finally!


End file.
